The Me Without The Shell
by Flexybul.Love
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice are the It Girls of Jenkins High. They’re confident, gorgeous, and loaded. What happens when three new guys come to town? Will these guys get the attention they want from the three beauties or will they become yesterday’s news? A/H
1. Trailer

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fic so if you could bare with me until I get the hang of it, I appreciate it. Also I want your true opinion of the story idea. Be honest but not to brutal. :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters excepts for the made up ones that come later in the story.**

* * *

Trailer

Bella, Rosalie, and Alice ruled the school.

_Shows Alice, Bella, and Rose walking down the hallway as everyone spreads apart, turning to stare._

They were known as The Triplets. Wanted by every guy and girls wanted to be them.

_Shows all the guys gawking at them and many girls looking on with looks of envy and sadness._

They could have guy they wanted but were happily single.

_Shows them at a night club dancing, having fun, and just laughing the night away without guys._

What happens when their lives are turned upside down by three new guys?

_Shows Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walking into the lunch room._

How will Rosalie, Alice, and Bella act around these new students?

_Shows the girls staring at one another with a knowing expression and rushes out of the cafeteria._

How will Jasper, Emmett, and Edward react to the Triplets?

_Shows Emmett checking out Rose, Jasper admiring Alice from afar, and Edward trying to find a way to get to know Bella._

Will the Triplets risk their status for the new guys that every girl wants?

_Shows an uncomfortable Emmett, Edward, and Jasper in the middle of a circle of girls, looking for a way out while Rose, Bella, and Alice watch from the outside, jealous._

Will the guys get the attention they want but by the wrong people?

_Shows half the female population checking out the new addition to the school. _

Is there more to these girls than meet the eyes?

_Shows Bella crying with Alice and Rose comforting her._

Will their senior year be better because of the new pupils?

_Shows Bella smiling as she accepts her diploma and sending an air kiss into the audience _

Or does something happen that breaks the two best friends apart?

_Shows Jasper, Edward, and Emmett fist fighting in English and Bella, Alice, and Rosalie yelling at each other_

Find out if the school year ends in peace or with ruined relationship that are broken beyond repair.

The Me Without The Shell, a Twilight fan fic coming to a computer screen near you soon.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or not bother starting it? Thanks a bunch! **

**-Flexy **


	2. Senior Year Day Preparation

**In this story, just imagine that Forks is the rich part of Washington. Everything will be in Bella's Point of View unless I say differently.**

**The couples of this story are: ExB, JxA, and EmxR! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of the characters so far besides Trevor.**

* * *

Senior Year Day One

_Everywhere I look I see darkness. It seems to be never ending. I seem to be in a black or dark room. That means that there has to be a way out. I turn my head to look behind me and see darkness. Then all of a sudden, a bright light is exposed to my sight. _

_That's weird I think. It feels like I'm being pulled towards the unknown light, but I look down to see my feet aren't moving. It would appear to be that I'm on a moving floor. Like the ones in the airports with the handrails on the side and the only thing that you have to worry about is picking your feet up at the end to avoid tripping._

_When I turn around, the picture in front of me suggests that I'm moving much faster towards the light than I was to begin with. I look downwards and I try to pick my feet off from the ground, but they are glued down. _

_Just at the moment I look up again, I see this giant lighted bell floating in front of my face. I reach out to touch it since it looks a lot like multiple cotton balls shaped like a bell. The moment I touch it, a noise sounds off. _

"_Hmm, that's odd" I think as I hear a beeping noise. I reach out and touch it again. The same reaction happens. For some odd reason, I find it incredibly entertaining so I continue._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I shot up straight in my bed and fall out of bed. I land on the ground tangled in blankets and with a small omph.

BEEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!

I quickly try to unravel myself to turn off the obnoxious noise. Well its definitely easier said than done.

BEEEP!

When I finally become separated from my blanket, I hit my alarm clock button and carefully stand up. As I'm walking to bathroom to shower, I recall my odd dream. Growing up, I always got some sort of strange dream when I was nervous. Why am I nervous you ask? When today is my first day of senior year. Most seniors are happy for this day to come, my best friends included, but I'm not like most teens.

Unlike many students, I actually enjoy going to school and learning about new stuff. My name is Isabella Swan but I got by Bella. I'm seventeen years old and I live in a small town called Forks. I have long light brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate. I stand at about 5'7. I live with my parents but they're always on some kind of business trip, so they're never home. I may seem like any other teen but you'll learn that I'm not.

I walked into the bathroom to get ready for the morning. There was two hours before school started so that meant I had to hurry if I wanted to be ready to pick up Alice and Rosalie on time.

Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale have been my best friends since junior high. We were all going to different schools up until we had to switch and merge schools for junior high.

Alice's real name is Mary but she prefers to be called Alice. Alice is short in a pixie like way and stunning. She has short black hair that she spikes in the back and bright green eyes. She is a very energetic and happy person that loves to shop. When I say loves, I mean she absolutely loves shopping, to the point of obsession and addiction. Also with one look, she can persuade you into doing almost anything. Alice may look cute and small, but if you piss the little pixie off, she is scary and mean.

Rosalie Hale, my other best friend, is your typical California girl, model perfect. With just look at Rose, your self-esteem and confidence level will take a beating. Rosalie is a tall, probably 5'8", natural platinum blond beauty with bright blue eyes. She has a body that could kill with the right amount of curves in all the right places. Thing about Rose is she can be slightly bitchy and vain. I guess that's just a side effect of being as gorgeous as she is. You may not think it, but the girl can defend herself and her friends well. Rose doesn't take crap from anyone besides Alice and me. All in all, she is a great friends that is beautiful inside and out.

Getting ready in the morning is the most important thing for me. Since Alice and Rosalie are my best friends, its an essential that I look good daily. I quickly blow dried my hair and leave it in waves.

My outfit today consists of a black and white stripped tube top with a bow around the waist and a pair of Show Stopper skinny jeans with 5 inch navy blue Miu Miu suede platform sandals. To complete my look, I threw on a dark blue diamond shaped necklace and my white Blue Banana silver arm detail on the top of my head. I slip on some lip gloss and black eyeliner and I'm all ready to face the day.

Looking in the three way mirror for a few moments and decided that I looked good enough. I may look good but I always feel kind of plain compared to Rose and Alice. I didn't dwell on the fact, knowing that thinking about it wouldn't change a thing.

Seeing that it was already 7:30 and I had to be at Rose's house at 7:35, I had to leave now. Running out of the house, not forgetting my black Coach MADISON OP ART SHOULDER BAG before slamming the door close. In front of me sat my baby, a silver 2005 Ferrari F30 Coupe with black interior in all its beauty. Did I mention that mine, Rose's, and Alice's family were loaded? We are. Well surprise.

After starting up my baby, I sped out of the driveway; late to pick Rose up. Hopefully she's in a good mood this morning so she won't get to pissed off with me.

I got to her house a couple minutes late. _Too bad_ I thought. She just had to wait two extra minutes. I honed my horn and went to playing with my stereo, looking for a good song that was playing. Finally choosing Pressure by Paramore, I sat back in my seat and watched the front door for Rosalie to step out. When she finally did, taking her sweet time of course, I took in what she was wearing. See looked stunning, as always.

Rose was wearing white skinny jeans with a lavender flowy tube top. She had her 5 drop necklace that her parents sent her for her birthday and a pair of 39 Vimmi Bamboo Round Frame Sunglasses resting over her eyes. Her outfit was completed with a pair of Lilac Multi Patent Cross Vamp Open Toe Platform Heel Pumps and a black Chanel purse.

"About time you got here, I was waiting forever for you," she said in a fake annoyed tone.

"Your long wait surely didn't stop you from taking your time getting out here," I remarked.

"Well I had to get back at you some how," Rosalie pouted slightly and I laughed and turned away from her, heading towards Alice's house. "By the way, I'm glad my amazing style sense has finally rubbed off on you. I don't think I could stand hanging out with a hobo Bella any longer."

I rolled my eyes and pulled up to Alice's house, honking the horn for the second time today, then finally replying, "Gee thanks Rose, I love you too."

Luckily Alice didn't take as long to get out of the house. When I saw her, a smile appeared on both mine and Rosalie's face. Alice was basically skipping out of the house, being the perky pixie she is. She threw up my door, climbed over me and wiggled into the back seat from the space in between the two seats.

Alice was wearing a signature outfit that she's been dying to wear since she bought it. She claimed it was perfect for the first day of school. It was a black Chain Trim Tunic, with four chains; the one below it longer than the one before it. Black Waysiders Lowrise skinny jeans with chains on the side and Turquoise Multi Patent Cross Vamp Open Toe Platform Heel Pumps. They were like Rose's shoes but in turquoise. There was a sky blue ladybug necklace around her neck and light blue and white Full Tilt Idol Sunglasses perched over her eyes. To complete the look, she was carry her new blue and black Canvas Houndstooth Handbag.

Turning around when she was finally situated in her seat, happily bouncing up and down, did I say anything. "Hey Alice. You excited about something?"

Alice's eyes lit up and she nodded quickly, "Of course! Its the first day of school, senior year, and we rule the school! What's not to be excited about?"

"The fact we have to go to class?" Leave it to Rosalie to try and bring down Alice's mood. Apparently it didn't work though, cause Alice was still smiling brightly.

"Oh stop having a cow about school Rose. Its not like you're actually going to do the work. You're just going to tell some geeky senior to do it. And of course, they will cause _The Rosalie Hale_ spoke to them!" came Alice's reply.

Rose flipped her hair over dramatically to emphasize a point, "It's not my fault I'm absolutely gorgeous, Alice. I just use it to my advantage."

It was my turn to add to the conversation by mumbling, "Yeah, we know you do."

* * *

By this point I was almost at school. That's when Rose decided to smack me upside the head. "Hey! Don't attack the driver! I prefer to not die and get to school in one piece thank you very much."

There wasn't many parking spots open when we got to school grounds cause we got there later than usual. Luckily, like Alice said, since we ruled the school, there was a spot close to the building that was just for us. There were five buildings and they were all huge in size. Each one a little different from the other, but it still looked like a high school. I pulled into that spot, turned off the car, and stepped out so Alice could also get out.

We met in front of my car and by that time, everyone was staring at us. Used to the attention, we smiled and walked to the two heavy metal doors. A guy that was on the football team last year reached out and opened the door for us.

"Good morning ladies. And how are my three favorite girls?" asked Trevor. He was your usual football player. Well built but not too muscular, dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Trevor was a cute guy but all he talked about was football so that would get pretty boring quickly.

"Great!" we all answered at the same time and shot him dazzling smiles. "See you around!"

With that, we walked into the building and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at their Queen Bees. Although some seem to think so, we use the power we receive with being popular to humiliate people, we just bask in the attention.

Looking at everyone gazing at us, I couldn't help but hope this year would be different than the ones before it. I glanced over at Alice and Rose and saw they looked like they were thinking the the same thing.

I linked my arms with my two best friends and we started to walk forward, heading towards our first period class. As we continued down the hallway, people separated into to sides, making an aisle for us to walk down. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I thought that this was exactly like what always happened. I was ready for a change. Oh yes, a change. That's exactly what I need.

* * *

**I know that was really boring but that's how it had to be to get the plot and some of the characters down. I will have pictures of the outfits on my profile if anyone wants to see what they really look like. Also a picture of what Bella's Ferrari looks like.  
If you'd all be so kind as to review the story and tell me what you think, just don't be too nasty. Thanks!**

**Remember:  
Reviews=Happy Me  
and  
A Happy Me=Quicker Update**

**-Flexy :) **


	3. Relearning School

******The song at the end is Right Round by Flo-Rida. I love this song and thought it would be a good clubbing song.  
Just fyi, chapters are probably always gonna be this short. Sorry.  
The guys I know you're all waiting for are coming in next chapter, so be patient. And thanks to the people who reviewed (ellen, ashley the twisted, and yesenia d), I appreciate it.  
Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer or Flo-Rida. I owned none of the characters but Trevor and Emma.  
Now on with the story. I present you with Senior Year Day One part 2**

* * *

I walked into my first hour alone and every head turned to look at me. The guys looking at me in desire and the girls in envy.

In my mind, I rolled my eyes but smiled nervously to everyone until they stopped staring at me. Walking to my desk in the back row, I heard Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley gossiping about the latest news. Catching a glimpse of their conversation, I heard Jessica say something about new students arriving today.

As I sat in my seat, I strained to hear the rest of what they were saying. Of course, with my luck, the History teacher, Mr. Parker, walked in.

"Good morning, class! I presume that you all had a splendid summer?" Groans were heard from all over the class, but he continued all the same. "I know you don't want to be here, but if you're active students and participate over the course of the year; there'll no homework. Ever."

Cheers were heard all over the class room, excluding me and the other smart pupils that enjoy History. I actually loved anything that involved History. This is my second favorite class, English being the first.

When the class settled down, he began the lesson about the Holocaust. I personally found this subject interesting, but people like Jessica and Lauren didn't. I don't even understand how and why they were in this class. I mean, its an AP class and I doubt they can pass it. They're two of the dumbest people in the whole school, freshmen included.

Instead of listening, they continued with their conversation from before class, talking at annoyingly loud volume. Lauren was ranting about all three of the new students being guys and how they were going to fall in love with her.

You know how every school has one person who's a total slut? Well at Jenkins High, those people are Lauren and Jessica. Sad thing is, I used to be best friends with Jessica until Lauren came and started acting like the Queen Bee. What she doesn't realize is everyone basically can't stand her and Rose, Alice, and me rule the school.

After that, class passed by in a hurry and next thing I know, the bell signaling class is over is ringing. I pack up my stuff and hurry to my next class that's across the campus in classroom 409. Just with speed walking through the halls, almost everyone is talking about the new guys. I didn't understand what all the hype was about. Every year we get new students, what's so special about these guys?

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the tall male in front of me until it was too late. I slammed into his back and fell backwards onto my ass, limbing and books flying everywhere. When the pain and embarrassment finally passed, I looked up to see my classmates and the guy I rammed into staring down at me in amazement. I don't know why they were surprised to see me on the floor, it was a very frequent occurrence for me to end up on the floor. I'm a clumsy person and everyone here knows that.

Staring down at me, was a 6'2 guy with tan skin. I immediately recognized him and scrambled to my feet. Jacob Black was smirking at me in a way that make my skin crawl. Reaching down to pick up my books, I realized my butt was sticking up into the air. It was in plain site for anyone passing by to get an unnecessary eyeful of my ass.

"Nice view, don't you think guys?" Jacob asked his group of perverted minions. All the guys snickered and high fived Jacob as if he just said the world's most impressive thing. I guess for them, it was.

Rolling my eyes, I went back to searching for my last book. Glancing around, I found it was nowhere to be seen on the floor. Out of nowhere, a pale hand was stretched out two feet in front of my face, patiently holding out the book for me to take. "Here you go," a velvety unfamiliar voice said.

I quickly grabbed it but didn't look up, knowing my face was bright red. Mumbling a thanks, I ran off, not thinking twice about the voice.

As I ran through the halls, careful not to trip again, I over heard all the girls fussing over how sweet it was for Edward to pick up my books. Just with the snippets I heard, I could tell they were jealous.

Wait a minutes, we don't have an Edward in this school and he helped me pick up my books. This Edward must be one of the new guys. Gasping in horror, I realized I was so extremely rude and wanted to apologize immediately. Sighing, I knew that he'd probably just blow me off. Either that, or he'd not want to spend more than the time necessary with me, just giving enough time to say sorry. It's not like I'd blame him, I would want to spend too much time with someone as boring and ordinary as me.

* * *

Making it to the Trigonometry classroom in record time, I was freaking out about how rude I was to the new guy. Just as I was trying to think of a way to apologize to him, the chair next to me screeched against the floor. I looked up to see Mike Newton sitting in the chair. I quietly groaned, trying to nicely give him the message not to sit by me. He stupidly didn't get it or completely ignored it.

"Hey Bella. How was your summer?"

"Good." It was my goal to keep the answers short.

"Cool. I was really bummed that we didn't run into each other. We could have went to dinner one night with my parents."

Ugh. He sounded so sure that I would want to hang out with him. And why would I want to meet his parents?! We're not even friends let alone dating.

"I was busy this summer."

"Oh, that's too bad. Um, uh, do you, uh, want to go to, um, dinner with me Friday?" He was stuttering and everything, like every other time he's asked me out!

"No, I'm busy doing my laundry."

"Why can't you do that another time?" was his whiny response.

My savior came at the right moment. "Newton! Can't you understand that she doesn't want to go out with you? I mean she's rejected you every time you've asked. Just give the hell up and leave her alone!" Thank God for Trevor.

"Thank you, Trevor. He wouldn't take a hint."

"Anytime Bells. Is this seat taken?" he asked pointing to the seat Newton just make vacant.

I looked around at the people sitting in the seats by me that would make him want to sit by me. Spotting Emma Ulrich, a shy, beautiful girl, I understood why.

Trevor has liked her since she moved her in sophomore year. She not stuck up like most of the girls here, but her intelligence is intimidating, making Trevor to believe he's not good enough. To me, its pretty funny how an unknown shy girl can make one of the most popular guys feel unsure of himself.

"Sure, Trevor. Just at least promise to try and talk to her this year. I mean, it our last year here and you've been obsessing over her since sophomore year," I said with a light chuckle.

He laughed, "Okay, I'll try, only if you promise to help me out with her if I need it."

"Okay, deal." After that, the teacher walked into the class, quieting everyone so class could get started and we did the math worksheet that was handed-out together as a class. Math was never my strong point but I tried my best.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, every class almost completely identical to the others. I didn't see Alice and Rosalie at all besides at lunch. As of then, like me, they didn't caught a glimpse of the newly-acquired talk of the school.

Waiting by my Ferrari, were Rose and Alice. Alice was bouncing up and down in pure excitement and Rosalie had a slight smirk on her face, obviously pleased with the evil plan that was formed in Alice's pretty little head. 'Uh oh' I thought. They only ever had this look on their faces when an idea they both knew I'd never go along with was thought of.

As I stopped in front of them, I waited patiently for Alice to explode. Like the volcano I expected she would be, her voice was excitedly coming out at an inhumanly fast rate. The only words I heard were _club, new outfit, _and _dancing._ All three words that shouldn't be said in the same sentence when it came to me, unless there was somehow a possibility of talking them out of it.

My eyes went wide with alert and panic. Just as I was about to make an excuse about having to do homework, Alice beat me to it.

"Don't you dare say you have homework to do. I already know that you have none. Besides, we need to have some fun. When was the last time we just had a girls night?" It was a rhetorical question so I didn't even bother thinking up an answer to respond.

I looked over at Rosalie but she just continued to smirk and shrug her shoulders. "Sorry Belly, I agree with the pixie here. We need to have some fun and unwind. When was the last time we went to a club and just danced?"

"Never, you know I can't dance worth a piece of shit. So I don't see a point in going if I'm just setting myself up for embarrassment!" I had to find a way out of this. Scrambling my brain, I questioned the first excuse I could think of. "Besides, how are we gonna get in the club? None of us are twenty-one."

Alice's excited look soon turned into a smirk, seeing the defeat that was evidently written across my facade. "Oh Bella, such a naïve child. Rose here can get us in with the fake IDs that we've saved for these occasions. No more arguing. We only have two hours to get ready, that's barely enough time. Now lets go!"

Throwing the door open with the amount of force a person of Alice's size shouldn't have, she hopped into the back seat, while Rose gracefully slide into the passenger seat. Groaning quietly, I took an unsteady breath; preparing for the torture to come.

Mentally waving my white flag, I got into the drivers seat and sped home. Unexpectedly I had a feeling that later might just be a night of fun. Just might, but I guess there's only way to find out.

* * *

After two hours of a Nazi Alice and a persistent Rosalie, we were on the way to Sputnik's, the hippest and newest club in Seattle. We all looked incredibly hot, Rose and Alice more than me, of course. We were ready to party and have fun.

Thanks to Rose and our fake IDs, the bouncer let us in. A popular hip hop song was blaring over the speakers as Alice and me went to get the drinks and Rose got a good table.

With the bartender mixing the drinks, I took the opportunity to check out the place; knowing I wouldn't have a chance to later.

It was a two story building. There were two winding stair cases, one on each side of the room and a small stairway heading to the dance floor about five feet below the main floor. The walls, appearing to be a whitish color, were decorated with band posters in black-framed glass and assortments of pieces of paper with little notes written on them with signatures at the end. The lights were flashing all around the rooms, never staying on one place too long. Fancy booths littered the wall edges, curtains attached to give minimum privacy.

"Here's your drinks ladies," the bartender's voice broke into my gazing of the club décor and turned around to give him a nod of thanks. Alice pulled me through the crowd of people, nudging anything in her way, out of the way and walked towards Rose

Rosalie was already on the dance floor by the table, swing her hips to the beat and teasing the guys around her. Setting down the drinks and we wordlessly decided to join in. Alice and I went to Rose and danced with her carelessly to the beat of Right Round by Flo Rida.

The lyrics flowed through my veins like blood, controlling every swing and snap of the hip to the surprisingly graceful rhythm that spread all the way down to my feet. Taking advantage of the adrenaline rush, moving to the fast-paced music was an effortless task.

In that moment, I was glad I was forced to come. Here I was spending an amazing night with my girls, having fun, and not having to worry about what might happen. At that moment, life was good.

Even with the positive mood's effect rushing through my body, I couldn't help but feel lonely. It felt like something was off, missing even.

I couldn't pinpoint what it was that I needed. So Alice or Rosalie wouldn't notice my sudden mood change, I push the mind-boggling thoughts from my mind and just relaxed.

I couldn't help but think that this year was going to be different. I wasn't sure if it was a good different or a bad different coming. But one thing I did know is what was coming was going to life changing.

* * *

**I'M BACK!!!! :) *applause*  
Sorry it took so long to update. Nobody really seemed interested in this story. When I got an email about this story being favourited, I felt inspired again.  
I hope this chapter was okay.  
If anyone has any ideas they'd like to share, please review and tell me. I might add them.  
The next update won't take as long.  
Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Meeting The New Guys

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and two characters. *pouts sadly***

***Hides in corner in shame* I'm so so so so sorry. My family from Pennsylvania was visiting and I thought I'd have a chance to write, but I didn't.  
This chapter is really long. Its my way of showing my sorry.  
So on with the chapter. I now present you guys with: Meeting The New Guys.**

* * *

The next day, as Alice, Rosalie, and I headed towards the main building,I noted three unfamiliar guys in a group standing by an equally unfamiliar silver Volvo, staring. Two of them were staring Rose and Alice, and another one was staring in my direction. 'Must be the new guys' I thought.

At first, I just turned back around to mind my own business but my curiosity got the best of me.

I did a little half turn and stifled a gasp at what I saw. I tried to not make it obvious that I was staring.

Really getting a good look at them, I noticed they were all very handsome. There was no denying that fact itself. There was a curly black-haired guy, a dirty blond-haired dude, and a guy with crazy bronze hair.

The one with black hair was huge and about 6'4. He wasn't huge in a fat way but full of muscles, intimidating way. From what I could see, he had light green eyes that were full of happiness with a smile and dimples that showed he was childish. Even if he did look friendly now, I wouldn't want to meet him in an alley. All in all, he was very attractive.

Standing next to him was a blond. He was tall and lanky. You could tell he was about 6'3 and toned. He wasn't anorexic skinny but very lean. His eyes were a clear ocean blue and hair that reaches his chin. He looked full of emotion, like he was effected by the emotions around him. Over all, he was good-looking but not my type.

The last one, with the copper hair, really caught my attention. He was tall, probably 6'3 as well and toned. His hair was messing in a just-rolled-out-of-bed way and a very original color that sat on top of his head. His eyes were an emerald green, outlined with dark long lashes. He had a half smile on his face; one that took my breath away.

Trying not to be too noticeable since they were still staring our way, I nudged Rose and Alice to get their attention towards these mystery guys.

They stopped their conversation mid-sentence and raised their eyebrows quizzically at me.

Nonchalantly, I tossed my head in the three guys' direction; trying to get the girls' opinion on them. "Look over there. What do you think?" My whispering must have caught their attention because they very slightly shifted to get a peek.

Hearing them gasp in union, I let my eyes venture to see their reactions. I could tell that Alice and Rose were shocked by their appearances too, so I immediately felt better about my similar reaction and the mild attraction towards them.

The fifteen minute warning bell must have knocked them out of their trance. Next thing I know, I hear them exclaim in sync, "They're totally gorgeous!"

I feel proud of myself when Rosalie says, "Nice pick, Bella. Didn't know you had it in you." Her smirk pissed me off slightly but I just choice to ignore it and smile.

"Thank you Rose. Now if you two would stop staring and close your mouths, that'd be great. I think you're creeping them out." I risked glancing at the three good-looking guys again and saw that they had turned away and looked to be in a deep discussion.

Finally, Alice speaks up excitedly, "Come on, girls. Lets strut our goods and make a memorable impression."

Of course Rose, being the confident and beautiful one, automatically agrees. Me, on the hand, denies and tells them to go ahead without me.

"No Bella! There's three of them, three of us; its perfect. One for each of us. I know you're smart, do the math. So naturally, we're gonna call dibs on who we prefer so we know which guy is off limits to who. I think that seems fair." After sneaking another glance at them, Alice turns around with a small smile implanted on her face. "So on the count of three we're gonna hold up the number on our fingers I assign to each one." Evidently all this is coming from the little pixie and I know not to mess with her so I silently nod obediently.

Taking charge, Rosalie begins to talk. "So the huge muscularly dude is one, the guy with the freaky colored hair is two, and the blond guy is number three. Be truthful. Okay, one, two three!"

Alice's hyper response, of course, came first. She held up three fingers; signaling the blond.

With a slim finger flicked in the air, Rosalie wanted the dark-hair one. Leave it to Rose to want the freakishly huge guy to see if she can overpower him.

With my two fingers in the air, it showed that I wanted the guy with the heart-breaking smile. I always did like the guys that were a little bit different in their appearance.

Luckily no one picked the same guy which means that there wasn't going to be an argument any time soon. I sighed in relief and it seemed the two girl were doing the same thing.

"Okay, its settled. Now we know who wants who, we have to make them want us and make ourselves irresistible. Lets go!" At Alice's arrogant statement, I quietly scoff and walk beside them dutifully, trying to look poise and calm.

As we walk head toward the main doors, I feel everyone's eyes following us, but there's one that's more intense than the others. Discreetly, I turn to identify the stare and ended up looking into the mystery guy's captivating eyes. I think I accidentally stare longer than necessary, and feel my face and neck tingle with warmth. Hastily I whip my head back around and head to class, not daring to look back again.

* * *

After this morning, the day continued on regularly and uneventfully. Slowly walking to lunch late, I hope Rosalie and Alice aren't too pissed at me since this is the only time we see each other.

There was only one time I did this and they definitely weren't happy about it. I remember that one time I spent the whole lunch period in the library tutoring a student. As a punishment, they forced me to the mall and tried on everything in my size at Victoria's Secret. It was hell. Since then, I've never been late to lunch; today being the only exception.

Finally reaching the cafeteria, they swung open to reveal one of the most annoying person. I may be a nice person but I can only stand so much. When Lauren Mallory looked up from examining her nails to see me in front of him, she simply gave me a look of disgust and jealous and continued on her journey. Turning around, I just shook my head and walked to the round table containing my best friends, in the middle of a conversation about the newest fashion technique.

Plopping down in a vacant chair, I waited until they finished up the conversation at hand and established that they knew I was currently there. I quietly drew imaginary shapes on the somewhat clean table and hummed to myself to keep occupied.

Being the more observant one, Rose greeted me first. "Hey Bell. What took you so long to get here?"

"You weren't in the library again tutoring were you? Because you know what happens when you do that without telling us. Remember last time?" Leave it to Alice to threaten with shopping at Victoria's Secret, a task I hate doing with a passion.

"Of course I remember what happened. It was like hell for me, how would I forget?" Rolling my eyes with much exaggeration, I could only hope I got my point across.

"So I noticed that you had a nice face-to-face meeting with Mallory. What was that all about?" Rosalie asked, not looking up from pulling apart a disturbingly odd-colored roll that was given to us by the cafeteria. Some times I think they're trying to kill us with the food they serve us.

Thinking back to the look on her face when I passed by, I chuckled under my breath. "Oh I was just opening the door, almost hitting her, and there she was; examining her nails like the most important things. When she finally looked up, Lauren gave me this look of disgust and jealousy. Let me tell you, green is not a flattering color on her! So I'm just standing there, not saying a word, when she just pushes pasted me and continues staring down at her precious nails. I'm just glad I didn't have to listen to her nasally voice." By the time I'm done talking, Alice and Rosalie are giggling. Probably imagining the look of jealousy on Lauren's face. Its a priceless and hilarious image.

Rose is the first one to speak up. "Even after three years of this, she still thinks that she is the best to walk the halls of this school. I can't believe that she doesn't understand that we're most popular then her. Well I can believe it but its still funny when she's strutting around like she's the It Girl."

Alice's bubbling laughter is contagious and I cant help but agreeing with what she says. "Its like she thinks that she's doing us a favor by her letting us in her very presence! If anything, she is lucky that anyone is even putting up with her." Its a known fact that that the guys only talk to her because she's easy. Everyone but her seems to know that.

My curiosity got the better of me once again today, and I made the question that I didn't plan to share a known question. "I wonder if the new guys have gotten acquainted with her yet?"

We all shrug simultaneously and get lost in our own thoughts. Alice, who is facing the door looks up in surprise and excitement, and mumbles, "speak of the devil." Rose and I look up and try not to stare at the beauty that has just walked through the doors. All three of us shyly turn away to not look obvious. Then I notice, my two best friends, the most confident people I know are nervous around guys they've never talked to once. For once, I don't feel so different compared to them.

At once, we all look up and share a knowing expression. Hurriedly, we throw the trays away and rush out of the cafeteria, hoping that its not too visible that we're trying to escape them. What we didn't know is that all three of them were watching them leave with hurt expressions written across their faces, having hoped to talk and get to know them.

What they didn't notice as they walked away was: Emmett was checking out Rosalie, Jasper was admiring Alice, and Edward was watching Bella go; trying to think of a way to talk to her without being neglected.

* * *

After getting out of the cafeteria safely and hopefully unseen, the three of us were hanging out in my car; listening to music and waiting for the bell to ring so we could just get this day over with. Originally, Alice and Rose planned to head back to Alice's house since her parents weren't home, but I had a pretest in my sixth hour class, Biology.

The shrill ringing of the bell signaling the end of lunch interrupted our insignificant talk about the gossip of the celebrity world. Jumping out of my car, we all said our goodbyes and parted ways.

I dreaded going to my next class, knowing that I might completely mess up my pretest. Hopefully I can use my skills from last year and the guess-and-check strategy to even out my chances of not flunking my quiz. I doubt that the Mr. Banner will take a serious grade on these since most students are just going to randomly bubble in.

As all this was going through my thoughts at an unusually fast pace, I didn't notice that I was approaching the science classroom. Walking through the door, I saw that at top of each table was two pieces of paper. One on each side of the blacktop. Since yesterday was the first day and all, the teacher let us sit wherever we pleased. But later told us that there was going to be assigned seats so not to get too comfortable with your seat buddy.

I glanced at the slick white card stock strips looking for my name. After about fifteen strips, I was prepared to give up when the words 'Isabella Swan' written in thick black writing caught my eye. At the third seat back, closest to the window was my seat and my partner was already in their chair. Relieved to sit down, I didn't notice the foreign but familiar hair color of the person.

My breath hitched in my throat when the student looked up and stared directly at me. In that moment, I got caught in the pools of emerald that were the eyes of one of the new guys. It must have been my imagination because he seemed to be stuck in the same trance. There was a loud sneeze from somewhere in the room, but it thankfully prevented me from embarrassing myself any further.

Blushing a deep pink, I quickly but carefully walked to my seat besides the mysterious gorgeous male, looking down so he wouldn't see the full extent to the brightness of my face. I slowly leaned down to get all the supplies needed for the class period and waited for my facade to lose it's extreme color.

With my facial features back to their original color, I dared to look at this amazing-looking creature besides me. He was turned towards me, watching my expression with a concerned look on his beautiful features.

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen. And you are Bella, correct?" His voice really struck me hard and I had to remember to breathe. It was a silky velvet with a touch of a British accent bounded in. I recognized it from yesterday in the hallway when I dropped my books.

Nodding and looking down shyly was the only thing that I could manage at the moment. I could tell that Edward was very unsure as what to say, so we just sat in silence. I knew I shouldn't be so shy around him, he's just like any other guy. And with any other guy, I'm always oozing with confidence. Taking a deep breath and thinking of this guy as any other, I turn towards Edward and smile boldly.

"So since this is a small town, I know everyone in it. And since I've never seen you around here, I'm presuming that you're new here?" The confidence in my voice is something I haven't heard since the end of last school year.

He glances at me in mild surprise; I guess because of the sudden change in my personality. "Yes, I am. If you know about me, I am assuming that you've heard about the arrival of my two friends as well?"

"The blond and huge one? Of course I've seen you three walking around before school. Who wouldn't--" I was cut off by Mr. Banner walking into the room and calling the attendance to know that everyone is here and in their respected seats.

After attendance, Mr. Banner went on to explain the process of the pretest we would be taking. "Okay, you guys! No randomly bubbling in the bubbles on the scanner sheet. I am taking this for a grade." everyone groaned. "But! You will be graded depending on if it looks like you really tried. If I can tell you actually attempted the questions, you will get a good grade! You may begin when you get a paper." He then proceeded to pass out the test and went back to sitting at his teacher's desk to read a book.

All throughout the rest of the hour, I tried to concentrate on the sheets in front of me but I was vaguely aware of Edward sitting two feet away. Sighing, I checked over my answers and realized I did as good as I could. Hearing the sounds of zippers zipping up, I looked at the digital clock on the wall and saw there was three minutes remaining in class.

With the last few minutes left in class, Mr. Banner took the opportunity to have the students pass up the scanner sheets. "Okay, class. Pass up your papers. People in the front tables, separate the two sheets into two stacks and just leave them in the middle of the table." The bell sounded as he was done with the sentence. Several people raced to the door. "You're all excused to go. See you tomorrow!"

I was just finishing packing up when I noticed that it looked like Edward wanted to say something. I raised my eyebrows in question, hoping he'd speak his mind. Someone upstairs must really hate me because Mike decided to make his presence known.

"Hey Bella, wanna walk to class with me? I'm heading towards P.E too." He didn't even wait for my response before he put his grubby little hands on my right arm, leading away from Edward and toward the gym. Not even getting the chance to gaze behind me at Edward, I just sighed and focused on freeing my innocent arm from Newton's hold. Pretending to sneeze, I raised both hands to my mouth; therefore making Mike release my arm.

His attempt to be casual was extremely pitiful and I couldn't resist the eye roll that couldn't be held back. "So what are you doing this weekend?" Ugh! This again. I can't believe that he doesn't understand that I don't ever want to go on a date with him. Apparently his question was rhetorical because again, he didn't wait for my response. "I was wondering, would you want to go to din-" We stopped in front of the doors that separates the locker room and I partially turned away from him.

"This is my class. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, I just walked away. Like him, I didn't wait for an answer and stepped into the girls locker room.

Thankfully, the whole hour went along without any other single person injured, because of me, or myself getting injured. A success if you ask me.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point Of View (Sixth Period)**

I huffed in boredom and watched at people watched me walk down the halls. This normally makes me feel like a movie star but right now I'm too preoccupied to bask in the attention.

Sighing, I walked to the back of the room and to my desk in math. Heaven forbid that the teachers give us a damn day off. I mean come on! Its only the second day of school. Why do we have to work? Once again huffing as I take a seat, someone stupidly decides to share their opinions. "Wow, that's like the second time you huffed. You have a probably with the joys of math?"

Following sound of the voice, I snap my head in the direction of this insane person; ready to give them a piece of my mind. "You know-" I stop dead as I see the face of the guy I called dibs of this morning in the parking lot. I can tell by his patient expression, that he's waiting for me to finish. But I can't. I'm too shell-shocked to say anything.

When he waves a strong hand in front of my face, I know I've been staring and have to snap out of it. "You okay? Cause when you turned around, you basically had steam coming out of your ears and now you can barely speak. I know I'm sexy but you don't have to stare." He, of course, smirked at me and I could feel myself falling into his trap. 'Oh my gosh! What's happening to me? Rosalie Hale is always composed in front of guys. I've gotta snap out of it now and come up with a witty remark.'

"Whatever, you keep believing that and when it comes true, come find me." I know my comment isn't up to my regular intensity but give me a break, he's stunning.

"Hey no need to pretend that you don't want me. You know it. I know it. Why not just embrace the fact?" There he goes again with that dazzling smirk. This time, I'm more prepared and don't swoon again.

Rolling my eyes, I decide this has gone on long enough. "So you're new here. Never seen you around here. And I know I would have remembered someone as huge as you before. So who are you?" I purposely put a slight edge in my voice so that he understands that I'm not some easy whore.

"I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarty. Who are you, gorgeous?" Giving me an actual smile this time, I see the dimples in his cheeks form. Thus making his almost irresistible. I don't know if he's doing this on purpose or not, but I do know he's damn good at it.

With a striking smile thrown in his direction, I flip my hair over my shoulder. "I'm Rosalie Hale. But my friends call me Rose." With one more smile in his direction, I turn in my seat and face the front, a small smile on my facade. With that, the bell rings and class starts. The old-ass teacher slowly hands out the work sheets and we work on the problems on the page individually.

Halfway through the first problem, a folded up piece of paper coming flying from over my shoulder; landing in the corner of the desk. Knowing its most likely from Emmett, I carefully open the note to see; 'Does this mean I can call you Rose?-Em' written in chick-scratch writing.

Smiling, I quickly reply with perfect penmanship; 'I don't know, I barely know you. ;)-Rose'. After refolding the paper, I nonchalantly, I throw it back without looking. Knowing it will obviously land in the middle of his desk.

Moments later, his reply is smack in the middle of my desk. Quietly unfolding it, the scribble writing reads; 'Don't you worry, all that's gonna change.-Em'. Reading it over once more, I delicately fold the paper and stick it in my binder. Remembering the worksheet on my desk, I go back to working on finishing the almost impossible math problems so I don't end up with homework on the second day of school.

Finally completing the whole thing; front and back, I stand up and strut towards the trays full of math papers. Dropping it down, I examine my faultless work, and smile in satisfaction. Just as I sit down and get ready to leave the bell rings.

Everyone piles out of the room, eager to leave; leaving just the teacher, Emmett, and me alone. Heading out, I feel Emmett's burly hand gently but securely take a hold of mine and pull me back. I fall into his chest, breathing unevenly.

"I'll see you later, Hale. Don't miss me too much." With the tucking of a strand of hair, his fingers lingering, he's let go of my hand and heading out the door. I take one deep breath and follow him out the door. The only difference is I turn the opposite way and head towards my last period class, Spanish.

The whole hour, I am thinking about the feeling I got when Emmett touched me. Thinking about it so much that I don't notice a complete hour pass and the day over. Whoops. I guess when I was in such deep though about Emmett, I didn't realize that Señor Rodriguez passed out our pretest from yesterday.

Below my name was a huge 'F 28%! See me before class tomorrow!' written and circled in dark red ink. In that moment, I vowed that I wouldn't let Emmett distract me again. If all my assignments in this class I ended up doing that bad, I'd never get into college. College is one of the very few things that can't be persuaded to my advantage by flaunting my good looks, so I have to study and do a good job in classes. So much for just sliding by my senior year.

I picked up the test and the rest of my stuff, and headed out the classroom door into the hallway.

With my test in hand, I pushed my way through the crowds of people and walked towards Bella's Ferrari to meet her and Alice there. Tonight I needed a serious girl talk with my best friends. And if I didn't know any better, I think Bella and Alice will need it too.

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View (Sixth Period)**

After the over-exaggerated run away that me and the girls made, I couldn't wait for the school day to be over. Thankfully my sixth hour class, Psychology, was easy and painless.

I was one of the last students in the classroom and quickly I took a seat, as to not be questioned on my tardiness. Luckily the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet and I could just slide by without getting caught.

As I was leaning over in my seat, gathering my pencil and a notebook to copy the notes on the board, a picture of a pretty girl smiling away from the camera floated down by my backpack. Gently picking it up by the edges so I wouldn't touch the picture itself, I casually flipped it over to find any indication of who the owner was. In slick black pen it read; 'Maria, Girlfriend of 2 years. Before the move'.

"Um excuse me. I'm sorry to disturb you, but have you seen a picture of a girl with brown hair and blue eyes?" This came from a smooth voice behind me. I looked up and my eyes locked with the blond from this morning in the parking lot.

I smiled and flipped the picture over so it faced him. "Is this it? Because I just discovered it on the floor."

"Oh, yeah it is. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I lost this." The effortless smile that he shot my way was so contagious that I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know, you should be more careful with where you throw your pictures. Someone might not be as generous to give it back. If you don't mind my saying, pretty girlfriend." I could feel the smile sliding off my face as I realized that I beautiful guy that I called dibs on this morning was taken. And I definitely wasn't going to be a home wrecker and move in on this innocent girl's boyfriend when she wasn't even here to know.

For some reason his smile was more forced then effortless. I guess he just misses her and wants to be back home. "Thanks." I could of sworn I heard him mumble something along the lines of; 'its not like she'll be my girlfriend next week'. "Oh I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm new, as you can probably tell. You are?"

I just shook off his muttered comment. Gazing up into the endless depths of his oceans blue eyes, I felt an immediate connect to him. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon. But I prefer to be called by my middle name, Alice."

"I agree. You look more like an Alice than a Mary to me. But its an honor to meet you Miss Brandon." I could feel myself being pulled into his newly lit effortless smile. With that, he looked down so he could place the photo back into its residence in the clear film covering his binder. After staring at it for a minute, I caught a glance of him looking back up at me as I was turning around in my seat.

The rest of class, I finished copying the notes describing the patterns in behavior, thought, and emotions in individuals. With a few extra minutes to the end of class, I thought about Jasper's comment. He said she wouldn't be his girlfriend next week. Either way, if she was going to still date him, I had no interest in him. I don't want to be a home wrecker or the rebound girl that is eventually just thrown to the side. I wasn't going to be that girl.

Just as the bell interrupted my previous thoughts, I promised to not get too involved with Jasper. I know I could easily care for him, but I didn't want my heart stomped on. Heading towards the room door, I felt something or someone brush up against my arm. Looking up, I saw the hair of Jasper. A shiver traveled up and down my spine a couple times and I was temporarily paralyzed. Moments later, my senses returned, much to my relief.

"Sorry Alice. I didn't have any intention of bumping into you. Are you okay?" His concern for me made my heart flutter in happiness.

Nodding nonchalantly, I verbalized my condition. "I'm okay. It was no big deal. Your arm just rubbed up against mine for a second. Don't worry, this is no life threatening situation." I smiled up at him gently to show that I indeed was alright and not harmed.

His breathless chuckle may have been short-lived but I was intrigued by the sound nonetheless. It was like beautiful bells ringing. "Sorry, I just don't want to hurt you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Alice."

To me, it sounded like his first comment had a double meaning but I just brushed it off and waved goodbye. The rest of the time in my last class, I tried to concentrate on anything but Jasper. Surprisingly, I succeed.

When the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I elegantly walked to Bella's car to meet her there for a ride to her house. Seeing Rose was already there, I sped up slightly to reach the car faster. "Hey Rosie. Where's Bells?"

With the shrug of her shoulders, she returned to filing her nails. Starting a conversation about the shopping trip we were going to take soon, we passed the time as Bella took her time to meet us.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

Exiting my last class, I couldn't help but notice two people secretly whispering back and forth. Thinking nothing of it, I continued my journey to my car to meet Alice and Rose. I was giving them a ride, like any other day, back to my house so we could hang out.

As I walked forward, I noticed the unique color of the guy's hair. Stifling a gasp, I recognized him as the new guy, Edward. And he was talking to Tanya Denali, a slim girl with strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes. She was incredibly stunning. It didn't surprise me that they have already met and we getting to know each other. Personally, I thought they'd make an amazing couple. And a powerful one at that.

Continuing to my friends and Ferrari, I willed myself not to get upset about Edward. I mean, he's not mine and he can hang out or date whoever he pleased.

Knowing he'd be easy to fall in love with, I decided to not get my hopes up when it comes to him so I am preventing any hurt that I figure will come later on. I know I'm not good enough for someone like him so why tear myself down trying to be someone I'm not?

Brushing Edward from my thoughts, I arrived at my car in its parking spot. Leaning on the hood of it, was Rosalie and Alice. I could tell they had the same expression of defeat on their faces. Making a mental note to as them about it later, I made my presence known. "You guys ready to head home?"

Snapping their heads towards me, Alice and Rose smiled. "Lets go. This place is torture. And its only the second day of the year." Leave it to Rosalie to be sarcastic without a simple greeting.

With her hyperactive attitude a little forced, Alice felt the need to comment. "Two days down. Only 178 to go."

Smiling sadly, we all got in the vehicle. Starting the engine, we headed to my empty house. The only thing heard the entire car ride was the purr of the engine. It was going to be a long brutal night. I can feel it.

* * *

**Okay, that was double the amount of the whole story in one chapter. Its my apology for taking so long when I promised this two days after Chapter Two. So please forgive me?  
Your opinions would be nice. They keep me motivated, so review. Please and thank you.  
Also, if you have any ideas or what to make a suggestion, feel free to do so.  
****So that's all for now.**

**-Flexy**


	5. Unexpected

**Hey guys! This is my way of apologizing for my mini freak out. Also thank you to the users who took the time to answer my poll. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Arriving at the house, a drive that's suppose to be fifteen minutes, only took about seven because of my speeding. You'd think that since my dad used to be a police officer I'd follow the laws, but I honestly don't really care. I mean, why have a fast car if you're only going to drive it slow? Its just a waste if you ask me.

The whole drive was a constant silence. It made me suspicious that something happened to my best friends that would cause them to not utter one single word. Normally, the car is filled with meaningless chatter. Whether its about boys, how much our family sucks, or just the insane rumors going around school; there's always something being said. But this drive home had a tense atmosphere that could easily be thrown off with one single noise or unexpected movement

About eighty yards away from the house, I pressed the garage door button located in my car on the sun visor; causing it to slide up. By the time I was in front of the garage door, it had slid up far enough for me to just continue on into the garage. Pulling up in between my Escalade and the wall, the car came to a smooth, rushed stop, inches away from the front wall of the garage.

I gathered my purse and books quietly, as not to distort the fragile, eerie tone in the air. As Rose and Alice did the same, I walked up to the door and gave it a almost non-existent push. The dark oak door opened, revealing the tastefully designed interior of my house. Judging by the size of it, I wouldn't call it a house probably more of a slightly smaller version of a mansion.

Rose and Ally followed closely behind, sitting on the couch with an exaggerated sigh after setting their stuff down. I watched them as they just slouched down and closed their eyes. For me, it was weird to see them slouch. Alice is always too busy bouncy like a hyper manic to relax. For Rosalie, it'd be like showing something has affected her and she is not the kind of person to remove her carefully placed facade.

After grabbing us all a can of Diet Coke from the refrigerator, I headed to the living room. Throwing them both a can as I passed, I dumped my purse on the ground carelessly and turned to face them.

"Okay. What's up with you guys?" I was sick of their odd behavior and wanted some answers. And soon.

"Nothing, we're just fine." Rose lied, almost convincingly. If I didn't know my best friends so well, I probably would have believed her.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Alice actually thinks I'll believe her 'we're tired' bullshit? Yeah right. They can shop for hours at no end, so a day of school definitely isn't tiring for them.

"Oh stop lying to me. School never makes you tired and you're obviously not fine. Neither of you said a word during the whole ride home. What's your problem? And don't try to lie to me." I stood in front of them with my arms crossed over my chest, glaring at them in anticipation for their reply.

"You remember the new guys, I presume?" Rosalie asked with one of her perfect golden eyebrows raised.

I gave her a look saying I was questioning her sanity but nodded anyways, not saying a word so she didn't have a reason not to continue. She simply rolled her eyes towards me; maybe at the look I gave her.

"Okay, you know how we're all planning to go to University together?" she asked with some uncertainty. Again, I nodded with a puzzled expression clear on my face. Alice too looked confused as to where Rose was going with this.

"Well, I was in Trigonometry and the new guy Emmett's in that class." She was still slouching, in what I assume to be a posture of defeat.

"Um, Emmett's is which one exactly?" Alice spoke up for the first time since her lame excuse of being tired.

"He's the large one that's made of all muscle. I called the dibs on him in the parking lot." Rosalie said slowly as if she was speaking to a small child. With her face breaking out into a huge smile signaling her recognition, Alice nodded wordlessly.

"So because Emmett's in your Trig class, you're all depressed? I thought that would make you 'Alice Happy'." I teased her slightly. With every sentence Rose was saying, the more confused I got.

"Let me finish the damn story!" She practically growled out at me. Throwing my hands up in surrender, she smirked with satisfaction.

"Okay. So I was walking into math, all pissed off because we had a math worksheet that was basically impossible to do. Its only the second day of school and the stupid ass teacher is giving us work! Gar! Anyway, I was muttering to myself as I was walking to my desk and someone behind me decided to make a comment. We all know that that's basically a death wish if you say something to me when I'm pissed off." She laughed without humor. Alice and I nodded, both of us imagining the time Rose decked a guy in the face for saying something to her when she got mad.

"So I was going to give this guy a piece of my mind, but when I turned around, I saw the gorgeous huge dude from this morning. I was totally shocked, I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging wide open. I couldn't form a complete sentence and I was afraid I'd start stuttering. He made a comment about me being speechless cause he was so hot, I just ignored it. Even though it was true. So I sat down, which is in front of Emmett. Next thing I know, a note lands on my desk. We start passing the note back and forth, just having a normal conversation. No constant questions of if I'll go out with him, just talking. That's when I thought 'he's not like all the other lame guys at our school'. You know the jerks and perverted ones that drool all over us."

"Oh I know what you mean! I got that impression from Jasper too; just that he was a regular guy." Obviously feeling happy again, Alice was sitting up straight and happily bouncing in her spot on the leather couch.

"Jasper's the blond one with the blue eyes, right?" I questioned her. He had to be this Jasper guy, he was the only one left in that group that I didn't know.

"Yep, that's him." the pixie sang, popping the p in yep.

"So if you met one of the new guys too, then why are you so gloomy?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh he has a girlfriend." she said simply, expecting me to know all the details.

"How do you know that, Al?" Rose asked, perking up to the point of showing another emotion besides sadness; suspicion.

"Well, I was sitting in Psychology when a picture of a pretty girl hit the ground by my chair. I picked it up and read the back. Turns out, the photo belonged to the guy behind me, Jasper Whitlock. I found out it was his girlfriend from back home." she replied, not as hyper as a few seconds ago.

"What'd he say when you handed him the picture back?" I asked before taking a sip of my soda.

"He said thank you and introduced himself. You know, if he didn't have a girlfriend, I'd totally date Jasper." she sighed in a dreamy voice. "Oh yeah. And when I mentioned that the girl in the picture was pretty, I think he said that she wasn't gonna be with him soon."

"That's amazing, Ally! That means you have a chance. For the short time I saw of him this morning, you two would make an adorable couple!" I exclaimed.

She just scoffed at my comment. "I'm not going to be his rebound girl! I think I deserve a little better than that."

Rolling my eyes, I remembered Rose mentioning something about college before explaining about Emmett. "Rose, what's your issue? Because I don't understand what University has anything to do with Emmett."

"Oh yeah, since we're all planning to go Ivy League, and my GPA has to be perfect to get in, I can't fail any of my classes. The only way to do that is to not have any distractions. And that's what Emmett is to me; a distraction." Some of her words were interrupted by the crumpling of papers as she dug through her large purse.

After pulling out a paper folded in half, she handed it to me wordlessly. Carefully opening the white paper, the first thing I saw was the red markings at the top. "Rosalie Lillian Hale! You're already failing Spanish?!" I screeched.

"I know, I know. We were doing a pretest today and I didn't pay very much attention to the questions. I was busy thinking about Emmett. She must have already had them graded because she handed those out right as the bell rang," she defended herself but I could tell that even Rose was disappointed in herself.

"I've never seen you do so bad on anything. Especially in Spanish. I mean come on, all your nannies were imported in and you were fluently speaking to them in their native tongue." Alice said as she made Rosalie stare at the Spanish pretest, probably to rub it in a little more. Rosalie glared at her and Alice was quick to shut her mouth.

"Aren't you glad your afternoon didn't suck like ours did, Bells?" Leave it to Rosalie to be sarcastic in a moment like this.

"Don't be so sure of that," I grumbled angrily.

The girls turned to me and raised one eyebrow in question, but I shook my head, replying sadly. "Edward Masen, the new guy with the arraybronze hair, is in my Biology class. He's also making it perfectly clear he's interested in Tanya Denali." Rose and Alice smiled at me sadly.

"Okay. This situation calls for cookie dough ice cream and soda." Alice was taking charge of the situation like she always does.

The rest of the night, we spent watching movies and eating cookie dough ice cream, anxious for tomorrow at school. But not in a good way.

* * *

After waking up the next morning to someone's phone alarm going off, I grabbed the pillow my head was previously resting on and pulled it over the top of my head to cover my ears.

"Someone shut that thing up," groaned Rose. Like me, she isn't a morning person. In fact, Rosalie is even bitchier in the morning than during the day. Who knew that was possible? I think the only one in our group that is remotely happy in the morning is that damn little pixie.

"Nope. Its time to get up and embrace the day! I'm going to go take a shower, and when I get back, both of you are going to be vertical and happy. So don't even think about going back to sleep or I will take drastic measures!" Alice threatened before skipping away to the upstairs' master bathroom that is connected to the bedroom I inquired since my parents are never home. Alice never made an empty threat. If she said she was going to do it, it was going to be done.

"Okay. I'm up. I don't know about you, but I prefer not to get soaked with ice water or whatever that diabolical little pixie has in her evil little mind." said Rosalie as she picked herself up from the spot she was sleeping on to grab her phone, quickly shutting it up.

"Help me up, please?" I pout up at her helplessly. After casually rolling her bright violet blue eyes, she held her hand out to me to take. As I get a good solid grip on her hand, Rose pulls me up to into a vertical position.

Surprisingly, last night wasn't all that bad, like I thought it would be. It was actually fun. Just to hang out with the girls without having to dress up and party.

About fifteen minutes later, Alice comes bouncing down the staircase, dressed to perfection in a pair purple skinny jeans, a flowy pink spaghetti-strap top, and black leather four inch heels. Completing her outfit was a fuchsia drawstring tote bag hanging on her arm and a black grooved ring belt. Clear lip gloss and plum colored eyeliner adds to the full effect of her outfit. After doing a little twirl of satisfaction, she went back into her usual dictator mode.

"Bella, go take a shower in the master bathroom upstairs and Rosalie, you take your shower in the bathroom connected to the room down here. You have twenty minutes to shower and get dressed. I already picked out your outfits and they're laying on the bed. Now go! Chop chop!" the fashion-crazed Nazi exclaimed.

Knowing better than to disobey Alice when it comes to clothes, I hurried upstairs and into the bathroom. I was careful not to look at the outfit the pixie picked out for me as I passed the bed.

I turned on the shower to a relaxingly hot temperature and hopped in. I let the water work out the knots in my back muscles before I washed my hair in my favorite shampoo, strawberry scented. After I washed the rest of my body with the bottled soap, I shut off the water and stepped out.

Quickly drying off, I dressed in the clothes laying on the bed. My outfit consists of gray shorts with the ends rolled up, a white halter top with a gray fabric around the neck, and a pair of black knee-high suede boots. A purple and black plaid handbag and large multi-hoop earrings made the outfit perfect. After throwing my hair up in a high ponytail and adding a coat of pink-tinted lip gloss and black eyeliner, I strut down the stairs to make a grand entrance.

Animatedly chatting about something, Alice and Rosalie were sitting at the kitchen table that is rarely ever used. When we're here, we usually eat in the living room. They look up at me and smile pleasantly.

Rose, as always, looks gorgeous. She's dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and a black and white tube top with black stilettos that have tan strings running on the side and a bow tied on the top. On top of her golden mane is a black knit French beret, creating a great color contrast. Her black eyeliner is done to perfection. With a hanging chain belt and horn strap purse with mesh down the one side of it, Rosalie looks like a model.

"We looks so amazing. Those new guys won't know what hit them when they see us! Let's go!" Alice squeals in enthusiasm.

All of us grabbing our sunglasses, we head towards my dark blue Escalade. I lifted up the tailgate and we all put our bags in the empty space of the trunk. Rosalie expertly shut the tailgate so it barely made a noise.

I hop into the driver's seat as Rose slides into the passenger seat up front. Alice is sitting in the middle seat of the second row. Unlike my Ferrari, this has a third row so I can have eight people in the car instead of just five. Not that I need more than the five seats, because we don't hang out with a large group of friends. We have friends, but not close ones.

Pulling out of the opened garage door, I sped off to school. But not before making sure I shut the dark-colored garage door.

* * *

We arrived at school in record time and a spot in the front that was wordlessly proclaimed as our was open, as always. The drive today was a lot noisier than yesterday afternoon's. It was full of pointless chattering and loud music with pounding bass.

As if it was a routine, everyone turned to face us when we arrived on campus. Not only were they gawking at us as we gracefully stepped out of the large SUV, but at my Escalade too. I hope that soon they'll accept the fact that we're not ordinary. I mean, its pretty known that not only are we gorgeous and loaded, but we enjoy flaunting it. Of course, when we flaunt it, we do it with class.

As the students continued to stare at us, to the point of being rude, I grabbed by stuff from the back. Alice and Rosalie did the same. Just then, the announcements came over the intercom.

"Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan please come to the front office. Again, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan please come to the front office before first hour." Ms. Cope, the receptionist said, even over the intercom, in a friendly voice.

I was slightly worried as to why all three of us were being called up to the front office but Rose and Alice seemed at complete ease. Then, I started thinking about all the possibilities; practical and irrational. They went from just answering a few questions to Lauren ratting on us about something that was totally her fault that would get us expelled from school. My mind was working on overdrive with all the possibilities, that I didn't even notice that we had arrived at the door leading inside to the office.

Rose and Alice were looking at me with concerned expressions but I just waved it off and walked up to Ms. Cope with a smile planted on my face. "Hi, we were called up here a few moments ago?" I said with so much uncertainty in my voice that it came out as a question.

"Hello, ladies. Wait just one minute, please. I just have to find you each a single paper and then you can go to class." Ms. Cope smiled at all three of us before looking through a stack of official-looking papers. All three of the papers were right by one another and she handed them to us silently. It was a schedule.

Looking over it for any changes, I saw all the classes were the same but the only change was my teacher for English. I was so thankful that Biology wasn't switched. That'd suck. Memorizing the change, I glanced over at Rosalie and Alice's schedules. Noticing we all had English together for second hour, I pointed it out to them. Like me, they were excited. Too bad that was the only class we have together.

We walked out of the office in as a group but soon discovered we all had to go in different directions. Again, everyone watched our every move. This must be what being a celebrity must be like, but only with a lot more people staring at you.

"Okay. So I'll see you guys in English." Alice sang and waved as she walked towards Trigonometry.

"Bye Bella. Remember we're in charge of holding the Varsity cheerleading tryouts. That's at lunch, so if you're hungry, grab something quickly and meet Alice and me in the auditorium." I nodded in understanding and headed off towards History.

* * *

Up until lunch, the day had basically been uneventful. I headed to the cafeteria in a hurry to grab a sandwich and a bottle of water. I know I probably won't even eat the sandwich, but someone might want it.

I was about thirty yards away from the auditorium doors, when I ran into something solid. "Omph!" I could feel myself falling backwards but then two large hands wrapped around my arms. The hands basically swallowed my arms, making them look like tooth picks.

When I finally allowed myself to look up at my savior's face, I was staring into a pair of beautiful green eyes. He was smirking down at me, and I couldn't help but blush and stare down at my boots in embarrassment. "Hi." I squeaked out nervously.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Or at least my first attempt at a cliffhanger.**

**So I'm back for good, I hope. I got over the writer's block, so this story isn't going to be completely abandoned. I don't have many readers, but I'm going to continue this story for the few that are reading it. ****Updates will hopefully be once a week on Thursday. **

**Pictures of the girls outfits and Bella's car on my profile.**

**Review on what you think; good or bad! Thanks. **

**-Flexy**


	6. Starstruck

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed up until this point.  
The song in this chapter is Starstrukk by 3oh!3. I recommend listening to it when you read the part towards the end. It gives the full effect of the moment.  
The name of the chapter is the song Starstruck by Lady GaGa. Both songs will be on my profile for you to listen to.  
Pictures of Alice's and Emmett's car are on my profile as well.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.** ***sigh*_ Damn!_**

* * *

"You really should have someone walking with you at all times. You know, as a chaperon to watched you so you don't end up walking into a brick wall or something." I looked up to see the new guy that was basically made of muscles; Emmett speaking with amusement embedded in a deep voice.

"Thank you. I'll take your request into suggestion." I joked sarcastically. He must have thought it was safe to release me because next thing I know, my arms could feel the cool air constantly blowing against them once again.

He than held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Emmett McCarty. I'm one of the new guys that everyone is gossiping about." A smirk was slowly appearing on his face as he spoke, while I reached out and shook his hand. Again, it engulfed my hand.

"I know who you are. You're impossible to miss. I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." His voice must always be naturally loud because I could hear him over the rustling of the trees around us. With Emmett, I could tell there would almost never be an awkward moment. To me, he seemed like a goof ball or little kid in a giant body that was formed like a body builder's.

Like right now, we were both completely quiet; just observing the other. But it wasn't an awkward silence or anything like that, but a comfortable one. It was then his attention was averted from me. When I saw him eying my sandwich, it was my turn to smirk. "Do you want my sandwich? I'm probably not going to eat it. Plus, this can be my way of apologizing for accidentally running into you."

The hesitation on his face was priceless. It appeared that he was studying my facial expression. Probably searching for any traces of sarcasm or that I was just taking the chance to poke fun at him. Apparently whatever he was looking, he didn't find. A wide childish grin broke out on his face and he nodded excitedly.

I moved my hand with the sandwich in it out in front of me. I made sure to make my movement agonizingly slow, as to tease him more. His face-splitting grin quickly turn to a puppy-dog pout; trying to get me to feel sorry for him. What he didn't know was I've lived with Alice for a good portion of my life; so I spent most of that time practicing my ability to resist it. Unfortunately for me, but good for Alice, I'm still not completely immune to her heart-breaking look of sadness.

"Bellllaaa! Please!" Like the rest of his personality, his whine was extremely childish. With a slight smirk on my face, I carelessly tossed the sandwich in his direction and watched as he hurriedly scampered to catch it before it hit the ground. When it landed safely in his large hand, Emmett carefully checked to make sure it was unscratched and still edible. Apparently, it was.

He smiled in utter satisfaction, he tore through the cellophane wrapped around the bread, separating him from the object of his apparent desire. Finally getting the clear covering off, he sank his teeth into the sandwich, moaning at the taste. I couldn't help but giggle at the silliness of his actions. He continued this method until he had about a third of the sandwich left unconsumed.

Clearing my throat, he looked up with a puzzled expression; his eyes full of innocent confusion. "Are you almost done having your food orgasm?" My voice was full of feign annoyance.

With a almost inaudible growl ripping through his throat, I stepped back a step with my hand up in a matter that was clearly showing my surrender. He then chuckled, probably at my shocked expression. I raised my brows, frightened by his insane mood swings.

"Don't worry Jelly Belly. I was only kidding with you. But I must warn you, when it comes to food, I'm very protective and easily aggravated." Emmett stated with that shit-eating grin back on his face. He was joking around, but I could tell there was an under layer of truth in his sentence.

"I figured that. Well I have to get going. I guess I'll see you around school?" I asked. He nodded happily, shoving the rest of what used to be my lunch in his mouth as he did so, and continued walking off towards where I just came from: the cafeteria. Typical guy. I went the opposite way he went; towards the large building where my own personal hell was taking place at this exact moment.

Finishing off the last few steps towards the auditorium, thankfully without tripping again, I threw open the door forcefully. The first thing that my ears heard was the anxious chattering and excited giggling of about a hundred upperclassmen girls. Each and every one of them were hoping to get one of the four open spots on the Varsity team. I made a beeline towards the stage where Rose and Alice were sitting, most likely discussing the new edition of _Vogue. _

Alice was the first to notice me; greeting me with a hello and thrusting a latte into my hands. How she had the time to get us all coffee was beyond me, but I learned a long time ago to not question the great Mary Alice Brandon. "Thanks Ally. Ready to get this over with?" I asked before taking a small sip of the cup's delicious contents.

"Yes!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down like usual. Of course she was hyper. Its bad enough when its just her being Alice. But when you add caffeine into the mix, the outcome was never pretty.

"I'll make the announcement." Rosalie said before scooting back her chair and standing up. Just this action alone got the auditorium to quiet down and give Rose their full attention. I would understand if the room were to filled with guys. But with girls; it just showed how must the girls are either A) afraid of Rosalie or B) looking to suck up to her.

"Okay! I'm sure we're all aware of why we're here. But know that there's only four available spots on the squad and about a hundred of you. Let's just face it, most of you are definitely not going to be good enough to be apart of the Varsity team! If you can't throw a back flip, front flip, cartwheel, or even do a measly toe touch, don't bother wasting our time and just leave now!" Rose spoke with such authority.

After her last comment was said, about seventy girls left the auditorium; heads all hanging in disappointment. "With that out of the way, get your music ready for when its your turn! We wait for no one." Rosalie finished off her speech to the girls with her signature hair flip, walking back towards the table. "At least we won't have to waste our whole lunch time enduring this torture."

"You were the one that wanted to be nominated to be one of the co-captains for this year. And we all knew you'd be a definite choice. I don't understand why you're complaining." I said with one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Oh, silly Bella. You and I both know she did it for the popularity and the opportunity to bitch about something else." Alice said, throwing a wink in Rose's direction. She just smirk back.

* * *

Just like Rosalie suspected, tryouts were absolute torture. The small group of thirty or so girls that were left after Rose's little announcement should have left when the rest did. There were a few that had potential, but the rest were just so bad. I don't know why they thought trying out for cheerleading was a good idea, but about eight of the girls were clumsier than me! And that's a hard task to accomplish.

We girls were heading towards the cafeteria when I heard the sound of dribbling basketballs and loud rap blasting through speakers. Not bothering to tell Ally and Rose before I walked away, I followed the sound. It seemed to be coming from the gymnasium.

"Bella! Where the hell are you going?" The little pixie hissed at me. I turned around and waved at them to follow me quietly. After sharing a look, both of them shrugged and trailed closely behind me.

Reaching the almost empty gym, I slipped through the doors that were cracked out with a gray doorstop and stood by the bleachers. Alice and Rosalie were standing behind me. On the opposite side of where we were standing in the large gym were the three gorgeous new guys. All three of them effortlessly shooting the ball into the hoop; making it every time.

We just stood there watching them as they effortlessly practiced; amazed by their talent. With all three of them on the school team, our Varsity basketball team would be almost unstoppable. Looking past the guys, I saw that there were multiple fliers for basketball; reminding about the upcoming game next Friday and the tryouts taking place today, stapled on the walls. Like cheerleading, the basketball tryouts were during lunch. From the looks of it, they were already over.

Maybe they did tryout for the team and now they were just messing around until fifth hour. I hope I was right, it would be amazing to be cheering them on every game. More specifically Edward. Watching him run up and down the court in a semi tight black jersey, clinging to him perfectly. How the dark color will contrast with his smooth pale skin, making him look absolutely amazing. No! Stop that, Bella. Gosh, you sound like a love struck puppy. You're suppose to be forgetting my feelings for him, not fantasizing about him.

The shrill ringing of the bell broke me out of my thoughts. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were packing up their stuff and getting ready to walk towards the doors. The doors behind us. My friends' looks of panic must of resembled mine because next thing I know, I'm running out of the gym and towards the main hallways as fast as my legs would take me.

Skidding to a stop, we turned around simultaneously and watched as they made their way to where we were standing. Their faces showed no indication that they had seen us in the gym. Or was aware that every female in the hall was fluttering their eyelashes at them, hoping they'd notice them. As I realized this, I breathed out a sigh of relief but my eyes were full of anger and jealousy. Soon Alice and Rose were doing the same.

"Okay, now that that's over, I have to go to class. I'll see you guys after school." I called out as I turned away from them to head to my Biology class, still resentful. Which was completely unnecessary because Edward isn't my boyfriend and he's free to date whoever he pleases.

I walked into the classroom with a strange suspicion that this period wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for me. After taking my seat, I heard hushed squeals and whispering. Just then, Edward took his seat besides me. Now I know what the obnoxious whispers must have been about. I just rolled my eyes at how immature some girls have to be. It makes me ashamed to even be the same gender as them.

"Good afternoon, Bella," a silky voice said clearly. I turned and saw Edward staring directly at me, waiting for me to say something. I averted my gaze back to the random paper sitting on my desk. Noticing that this particular worksheet was from junior year, I sighed at my own stupidity. I made a mental note that I really should clean out my old papers.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" I asked trying to be polite but not conversational at the same time. Hopefully he would notice that I was making extra efforts not to look at him. Cause getting lost in his emerald orbs wasn't something that I wanted to happen; especially when he was sitting right next to me.

"I'm well. And you?" Like yesterday, he was being a complete gentleman. When someone was as attractive as Edward is, I'd expect them to be total jerks and players. It'd be so much easier to hate him if that applied to him as well.

"I'm fine. Well as fine as a girl can be when they just spent their entire lunch hour watching junior and senior girls make complete fools of themselves in order to get a spot on the Varsity team. " I sighed and watched as he stared at me with a perplex look on his face.

"Um, huh?" The confusion on his face made him look so adorable. It took everything of my self control not to reach out and pinch his cheeks like a grandma would do to their grandchildren. Instead I just stifled a giggle and explained.

"I'm one of the three co-captains of the cheerleading Varsity team, and today there were tryouts during lunch. Since there's four spots available on the team, most of the females from the two higher classes tried out. And they all were horrible! I mean some were clumsier than me! And normally that's not possible! I can trip over anything, everything, and nothing at all!" I cried out in frustration.

"Wow that was some lunch hour experience." I must have been ranting a little bit towards the end because his vivid green eyes were shining clearly with amusement. He was trying to contain his laughter but I could tell it wouldn't be long until he lost all control and let it out.

"Oh go ahead and laugh!" I hissed. Then pouted in embarrassment, turned away from his beautiful laughing form. Of course, like everything else, his chuckle was perfection. It was like heaven for the ears and I couldn't help but get lost in the sound.

After about thirty seconds of hearing nothing but his musical chuckle, he spoke. "My apologizes. It was very rude of me to laugh at your frustration. For that, I am truly sorry."

I just huffed out a sigh and nodded, signaling that it was alright.

Mr. Banner walked into the classroom, pulling a TV cart with an ancient looking television sitting on the top self. Most of the side conversations stopped but Mike Newton was still chattering loudly, obvious to the change in the room.

"If you'd be generous enough to bring your conversation to a closing, I'd like to start class Mr. Newton." Mr. Banner suggested with annoyance laced through his voice. At least I wasn't the only who was annoyed by him. Mike froze before he slowly turned around, his face a scarlet red. Chuckles erupted throughout the classroom, only succeeding in making Mike's face an even dark red; though it seemed impossible.

"Thank you. Today we're watching a movie about the hazards of not taking dissection seriously. It will take us to the end of the hour so have all your stuff packed up and ready to go for when the bell rings. Also, I suggest you pay attention because there might be a quiz on it tomorrow when you come in." Groans could be heard from almost everyone in the room and the teacher just laughed without humor.

The movie wasn't too bad. Just some of the parts were gross. I did my best to pay attention so I'd remember everything that happened, just in case there was a pop quiz. I even noticed a few of the more advanced students with lined paper out, taking notes. Some of the others, the one who don't care if they pass the class or not, had their heads on the desk. I could only assume that they were sleeping because they were breathing out evenly.

The moment the credits started to roll, Mr. Banner was at the light switch, blinding us all with the bright fluorescent lights. Every student that had their heads down, shot up in surprise at the change. The teacher chose not to make a huge scene out of the whole ordeal and rolled his eyes. Probably because of those students, Mr. Banner was going to quiz us on the movie. I sighed in annoyance and saw my table partner staring at me, amused once again.

"Bipolar this afternoon by any chance?" Edward teased. Me, being a respectful young lady, did the most mature thing I could think of. I stuck my tongue out at him like a little child and turned around to give him the cold shoulder. I heard him chuckle smoothly for a moment before it was drowned out by the ringing of the bell signaling the end of fifth hour.

"See you around, Bella!" Edward called as I walked out of the room. About five steps away from the door, I turned around and held up my hand, wiggling my fingers at him. He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile before turning his attention back towards his unpacked stuff on the table.

During PE, luckily nothing happened out of the ordinary. For that, I was thankful. I was developing a normal routine: dress out, try to participate as little as possible so I wouldn't harm anyone; myself included, and avoid Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. So far, it was working perfectly.

I walked out of the locker room after class dressed back into my regular clothes and my hair redone. I saw Alice and Rosalie leaning against my car and waved when they looked my way. As always, random people were surrounding my car. Some taking picture of the car itself, of Rosalie and Alice, or both my car and my best friends. They didn't seem to mind. In fact, I think they were enjoying the attention they were getting.

"Okay people! The show's over. Now back away from my car." I basically growled out at them. Their faces were a combination of shock and fright. They were used to Rose being a bitch and rude, but I've never once raised my voice. I rolled my eyes, impatiently waiting for them to snap out of their trace. In my head I slowly counted to five before I lost it. "GO! SHOO!" That made everyone scramble off.

Rose and Alice were looking at me with pride and shock written across their faces. "Wow, Bells. I didn't know you had it in you. What got into you?" Rosalie praised me and Alice nodded in agreement. I simply shrugged nonchalantly.

Smiling, I got in the drivers seat while we resumed the same seat placement from this morning's car ride. "So who's house is it going to be tonight?" I asked as I started the car.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Let's go to mine. Can we? Pretty please, Bella, with sugar on top." Alice pleaded before sticking her bottom lip out in an irresistible pout she knew no one could say no to.

I giggled at how cute she looked. "Of course we can, Pixie."

"Yay!" Ally squealed out in excitement, bouncing up and down. Surprisingly, she was shaking the large vehicle we were currently sitting in. Who knew someone so small and cute could move something as heavy as a SUV? It was insane, if you ask me.

Expertly backing out of the parking spot, I sped off towards the entrance of the parking lot. But I quickly slammed on the brakes when my Escalade almost smashed an electric blue Ford Mustang that stupidly pulled out in front of me. Besides mine, it was one of the most expensive cars in the lot. I had one guess on who's car it was. The new guys'. Just then, confirming my suspicions, I saw Emmett's grinning in the side view mirror, winking at me.

With a small smile still on my face, I playful honked the horn at him. After another smile in my direction, he sped off onto the road; going the opposite way I was planning on heading towards.

"Asshole." I heard Rosalie mutter.

"Be nice, Roe, that was your boyfriend in that car." I grinned innocently at her. She grumbled something under her breath, probably silently cursing at me for calling her Roe and calling Emmett her boyfriend.

After checking that this time no one would be pulling out in front of me, I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove towards Alice's house. For the first minute or two of the drive, I was concentrating on the road so there wouldn't be any more almost accidents happening.

I was so focused on driving that I didn't see Alice's tiny hand reach forward for the radio. Just then, Starstukk by 3oh!3 was blasting from the speakers with so much bass from the song that it was shaking the whole car.

I jumped up in my seat and on instinct, I slammed on the brakes again. At least my reaction gave good entertainment to the girls, because next thing I know, they're giggling hysterically louder than the music.

With my mini freak-out out of the way, Rose and Alice finally calmed down from their laughing fit. "Are you sure you're done laughing at me?" I muttered angrily.

"Yes. For now, at least." Alice's high soprano voice replies, giggles soon following. Deciding it was time to get home, I began my trip to Alice's house once again. But not before rolling my eyes at them melodramatically.

The whole way home we were singing to the same song over and over: Starstukk. As much as I didn't particularly love this type of music, it was a catchy song.

Thankfully, we got to Ally's in one piece and I parked inside her four-car garage in the empty spot where her parents normally park. Its not like her parents are going to be home anytime soon so I could just leave it there until the next time I come over.

Since we're at Alice's home, we're probably driving to school in her car. Its a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and she calls it her precious baby. I don't know why exactly. But one thing's for sure, I'll never understand Alice.

Alice's house was a lot like mine but only a little bigger. It was two stories but it was extended on the sides to make the bedrooms bigger in size. Also, it was the largest one in the neighborhood.

Not to my surprise, Rosalie stepped into the room that connects to the garage like she owned the place. Alice and I soon followed behind by half a foot. Heading to the living room, we all plopped down on the large couch like they did yesterday. But only this time, they weren't slouching but laying down completely.

"Okay, so let's get this over with. Who should we put on the squad?" Rose asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. But as much as I'd hate to say it, Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren were the best out of all the girls." Alice said with hesitation laced through her voice.

"Wow. I honestly think that's pretty pathetic that the best that we can do is those three." Rosalie said with disgust. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, its them or three other girls. But we're going to have to train them. And I don't want to take the time to do that." Alice complained.

"I guess they're on the squad. But if they slip up, I'm throwing their asses off the squad without a second thought." Rose threatened. Alice voiced her agreement.

"Uh, guys. We still have another spot to fill. That's only three girls and we need four to have a full Varsity squad." I spoke quietly.

"But there wasn't anyone else that was good!" Cried Alice and Rosalie. They looked at each other, dumbfounded that they said the same thing at the exact same moment.

"Just a suggestion here, but what about Emma?" I was hesitant about their reactions. They are pretty unpredictable after all.

"Emma who?" I could tell Rose was confused while Alice was busy trying to figure out who I was talking about.

"Ulrich." I stated simply.

"Did she try out?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but she used to be a gymnast. But quit when she almost broke her ankle in a competition." Even though they appeared to be debating it, I was extremely nervous.

Alice looked at Rosalie and nodded once. "Okay. Works for me. So our squad is now complete. Emma, Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya." Rose spoke with authority.

I may have been glad that Emma was on the squad, but my thoughts continued going back to the negative ones. I groaned at the thought of spending the whole season with Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica. But I knew I had to do what was best for the squad. And apparently, this was it.

* * *

**Did anyone expect that the guy Bella ran into was Emmett? If you did, tell me in your review. So, I'm going to be on vacation next Thursday, on my update day, so I won't be able to update until August 6th.**

**_READ THIS!!!!_**

**Actually, I'll make a deal with you guys. If this story gets to 25 reviews, I'll update as soon as it happens. I'm taking my laptop with me on vacation just incase I get inspired by something. *cough cough* like guys on the beach *cough cough* :D**

**Okay, I'm done talking. For now. Just review and tell me what you think. I love you all! XD**

**-Flexy**


	7. Falling For You

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Pretty Princess 4 Eva and Starthevampire. Pretty Princess 4 Eva for the most reviews for this story and Starthevampire for the longest review I've received.  
****The name of this chapter is of a song by Colbie Caillat; Falling For You. Describes a little bit of Bella's perspective.  
****Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. If I had the choice of one of them, I'd probably pick Jasper. :)**

* * *

It was Monday night, five days before the first game of the season. The game was the only thing on anyone and everyone's mind. It was the only topic that distracted the female population of this school from gossiping about the three new guys. I think the only reason they were talking about the game instead was because it was regarding numerous hot guys running up and down a court, sweaty.

The basketball team were constantly being made to practice by Coach Reynolds; making sure they didn't start the season off by losing the first game. That would be really piss off and dampen the spirits of the whole school. With the guys on the team this year, I think we have a good chance of going to city; and undefeated.

Us Varsity cheerleaders were also practicing everyday after school, trying to get our half time routine perfect. We, the co-captains, promised ourselves that we wouldn't go out in front of the whole student body, only to make fools off ourselves and our squad. The routine had to, and will be, absolutely flawless. It would just take a little time and a lot of completely non-distracting practices.

Rosalie, Alice, and I were making sure that the squad wasn't slacking off already. I mean, if they weren't capable of completing a routine perfectly with several amateur moves all just thrown together, they shouldn't be on this team.

And that's exactly what we were doing right now; whooping their asses into shape and perfecting moves. Let me tell you something, that wasn't the easiest task because with limbs flying everywhere and girls crashing into one another, it took everything I had not to snap on one of them. I glanced over at Alice and Rosalie, and it appeared that they were having the same problem as I was. Rosalie was struggling more than Alice and me, though. I could tell she was going to lose it in a minute.

Judging by the expression on her face, I counted backwards from ten to one in my head, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before she exploded. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

"STOP!! You're doing it all wrong. Its hurkie, front handspring, toe touch, and then the clap into high v. Not toe touch, handspring, hurkie, the clap into high v! Get it right! I mean these are easy moves! I've been doing them since second grade! Get it together ladies or I'm going to replace each and everyone of you who are messing up!" Rosalie screamed out in frustration.

"We're going to run through the whole routine again from the very beginning. And if you don't completely mess it up, you can have a ten minute water break!" Alice shouted with very little patience laced through her bell-like voice.

We were watching them closely to make sure they had the moves right. Since we were the ones who came up with the routine, we knew it by heart and didn't need to continuously practice it. I called the counts to begin the routine and the squad thankfully started together and were actually doing the moves in the right order. It actually looked like they knew what they were doing, for once.

That is until the basketball coach blew his whistle and the girls lost their concentration. Stopping whatever move they were currently doing, the girls turned their complete attention to something behind me and the girls. Rose, Alice, and I pivoted around to see what was happening. It appeared that the basketball team was just getting back from running their laps and was taking a water break.

I rolled my eyes. They were so easily distracted. Even more so by the hot, sweaty guys of the basketball team. It was weird, most the attractive guys at this school were apart of the basketball team.

"Girls, Focus! Alice, Rosalie, and I are going to run through the whole routine so you know exactly how we want it to be. Now pay attention because we're only going to do this once." I noticed I only had about half of the girls attention, but right now, I personally didn't care. The only girls that weren't listening to me were Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica. And I honestly didn't care if they messed up in front of the whole student body. That would only humiliate them, not me or the squad.

Rose, Alice, and I ran through the routine again like I had said. We then gave them their ten minute water break like promised. Groans and sighs of relief were heard from all of the girls and I quietly giggled. We had only been practicing for an hour today and they were already tired? The girls on this team were in for a rude awaking if they thought that cheerleading was going to be as easy as a walk in the park.

Running over to my water bottle, I heard Tanya already bragging to her followers about something about her life. I rolled my eyes agains but then trying to go without being noticed, I listened to their conversation.

It was obvious they were watching the basketball team scrimmage for the big game. After ogling at the team for a good solid two minutes, more specifically Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, they glanced over at Alice, Rosalie, and me. It was pretty obvious they were going to start trash talking us. Tanya then turned to Jessica and Lauren, speaking in her highly unattractive voice, and her minions stared at her like she was about to speak to them about the meaning of life itself.

"Isn't Edward so hot?" she spoke rhetorically. Lauren and Jessica nodded excitedly in agreement. Yep, definitely speaking about the meaning of life. Not.

"You and him would be, like, so amazing together. Just imagine it!All you have to do is get Swan to stop stalking him everywhere he goes." Lauren was sucking up to her leader. She's probably hoping for some kind of reward for thinking up what she just said on her own.

Tanya merely nodded, not giving the reaction Lauren was hopping for, and made sure the conversation was almost all about her. "Its so pathetic how she just stares at him like a damn puppy in love. I mean, the whole school like knows me and Edward are practically dating now. All he needs to do is get over his adorable fear of commitment. Then he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend." Tanya spoke with such certainty in her voice.

I snorted quietly; pretending to listen to Alice and Rose as they planned our next spa day. Turns out it is this Saturday. After these past two stressful weeks and the game, a spa day will be exactly what we need.

"Like you guys would, like, totally win hottest couple award." Jessica praised, oozing with confidence.

"Uh, Jess. This school doesn't have a hottest couple award. God, you're so stupid!" Tanya hissed at her friend harshly. Lauren being the loyal friend she is, nodded in agreement with her leader. Jessica just stared at the two blonds in disbelief, but quickly covered it up; hoping not to show that she was affected by them.

"But if there was, you would be definitely win it. Along with Lauren and Emmett, and me and Jazzy!" Jessica said in hope of regaining her dignity by completely acting as though she didn't say what she had just said.

"All we need if for Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to stop being so scared of rejection and just totally, like, ask us out. We could triple date!" Lauren squealed and grinned with pride, like her idea was one of a kind and she was the first to invent something like it. Kind of like fire. They were probably in her mind.

"We're like going to be the three major power couples. With us being the most popular girls and with the new guys becoming the most popular males at Jenkins High, no one will dare step in our way!" Jessica cackled evilly and I once again rolled my eyes in annoyance.

I was going to wait for the right moment to interrupt and show them I was eavesdropping. I quickly glanced at Ally and Rose to see if they were still talking, and noticed they were also listening to these three cheerleaders' every word.

"What the hell are these chicks on to think Emmett, Edward, or Jasper would interested in any of them. I mean, I don't know these guys all that well, but I do know they're not stupid enough to get involved romantically with _them_!" Rosalie said the last word like it was a disease or something disgusting. I stifled a chuckle while Alice did the same; not wanting to be heard.

We then turned our attention back to the 'Popular Girls' in time to see Lauren bobbing her head in agreement. She wasn't even looking back at her friends. She was hungrily staring at Emmett's sweaty muscular body. The lust in her eyes were easy to spot.

"Lauren! Stop! You're embarrassing yourself!" Tanya screeched, her face bright red with anger. She wasn't worried about Lauren embarrassing herself. She was worried Lauren would embarrass Tanya. Grossly, Lauren slowly licked her lips; probably undressing him with her eyes, before finally tearing her wandering eyes off Emmett's body.

Beside me, I could practically feel the steam of anger coming from Rosalie. She may not have ever admitted it, but I knew my best friend well enough to know that she liked Emmett. It was pretty obvious that she was jealous right now, and pissed off that Lauren was thinking about Emmett like that in front of her.

"Back to me please! Thank you! Now where was I?" Of course everything had to be about Tanya.

"You were talking about how much better you were than Bella." Jessica obediently replied.

"Ah yes." Tanya took a moment to look over at her 'soon-to-be-boyfriend' to add a dramatic effect. And it was working because Jessica was staring intently at her and Lauren was, based on her facial expression, obviously hanging on her every word. "She's such a home wrecker." What?! Really, a home wrecker? But wow, that was intense and well thought out. Again, Rosalie appeared to be ready to start a fight.

Even though Tanya was trash talking me, I was willing to put my feelings aside to build up the blonde's confidence. I was letting her make herself feel more and more superior, so when she was so cocky about everything, I'd rip her a new one. Eventually, I knew that Little Miss Tanya would get what she had coming for her: destruction. And on that day, she'll know what its like to be the people she treats like shit; humiliated and alone.

I turned to Rosalie and whispered, "Rose, chill. I know you're mad and honestly, I'm pretty mad too, but I want to hear everything that she has to say before we beat on her." With that said, I winked at her before turning back to what she had to say to her brainless minions.

"Don't you agree? I mean, she's so jealous of me. And she's dumb enough to think she can get away with trying to ruin my perfect relationship by, like, stealing Edward from me! As if I don't know what she's doing! If that bitch even tries to take my Eddie from me, I'll make her life a living hell!" Her screeching was really starting to get on my nerves, along with everything else she was saying. I finally snapped.

"You're Edward?! Oh you wish! He's much too smart to go out with a slut like you!" I hissed. I didn't know if any of this was true, but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to say something to shut her up.

The three girls gasped in horror, at the same time. Tanya was bright red in anger. Or embarrassment? "If what you're saying is the truth. Which its not! Why has he agreed to go out on a date with me? Huh. What's your pathetic excuse now?" In her voice, I could tell she thought that she won this argument. Oh boy was she wrong about that.

"Its obviously a pity date. Duh." I said, sassing her. I could tell I was really starting to piss her off. She's just lucky Alice and Rosalie were staying out of this. Or else, she'd be so whiny and pissed out that she didn't have the upper hand in this argument.

"It is not a pity date! He loves me!" Tanya's high-pitched screeching was loud and piercing. By now, we had attracted almost all the cheerleaders and more than half of the basketball players' attention.

"He's too much of a gentleman to reject you so rudely. Because if he were to say no to a date, he'd have to tell you the real reason. Which is because you're a slut. And he wouldn't say that to any female. Even if it was the truth. Besides, you were the one to ask him, not the other way around." Actually, I didn't know if this actually applied to him or not, but judging by the couple of conversations I had with him, it sounded about right for his personality.

"How dare you call me a slut! Just because you three are jealous of me doesn't mean you have to be bitches to everyone you see. I mean, I know you're, like, jealous people adore me and not you, my Eddie bear loves me; not you, and that I'm just all around prettier than the three of you put together. But stop trying to act all innocent because no one's buying the act!" Tanya ended her little speech with a bad-looking hair flip. It looked like she was trying to throw her head off her shoulders when she flipped her head like that.

"Yeah. Like, all of you are, like, horrible actors. So just give up the attempts of the sweetness look." Lauren, of course, had to add a remark. Like any other time she ever said anything, she was smiling, proud of herself.

With that said, me and the girls had had enough of their shit. Rosalie looked ready to rip their heads off. And if looks could kill, with the way Alice was looking at them; they'd be dead multiple times over.

Jessica's slow brain must have just caught up to the conversation because her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Apparently she had a comment to share with us. "Oh and stay away from the new guys. They're ours. Besides, they're, like, way too good for poseurs like you three, and they don't go for sluts like you. I mean, the only thing you guys can give them is, like, an STD."

"Besides, who'd want the watered-down version of us when they can obviously have the real deal?" Tanya asked with a smirk on her face like what she just said was going to hurt our feelings. What does she think that we're in first grade and we're just going to go running home crying to mommy? Yeah right. Only in her dreams.

Apparently somewhere during that scream fest, we had attracted the rest of the attention of everyone in the gymnasium. By now, the basketball players and cheerleaders found our dispute to be more interesting than their own because the whole gym was almost absolutely silent, waiting to see what was going to happen. A circle was formed around our two groups; obviously thinking a cat fight was about to erupt between the six of us. And boy were they right about that.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

Emmett, Jasper, and I were currently taking a drink break and relaxing on the bleachers on the opposite side of the court from the cheerleaders' practice. We were talking about the game coming up when we heard an obnoxious high-pitched voiced cry out, "It is not a pity date! He loves me!" Simultaneously, our heads snapped in the direction of the cheerleaders' side of the gym to see what all the commotion was about. What was happening over there?

"What the hell?" Leave it to Emmett to say what was probably on everyone's mind.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go check it out?" Jasper reasoned. Seemed like a good enough idea. Besides, everyone was hurrying over towards the spot of the commotion.

Quickly nodding our heads in agreement, I stood to my feet readily. I started my short journey to the east side of the gym with Emmett and Jasper close behind me. I was expecting someone to be on the ground crying from a breakup or something, but apparently that wasn't the case at the moment.

What I saw really surprised me. It appeared that Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were in the middle of a quarrel with three other senior cheerleaders. Close to every person that was in gym was circled around the six girls.

After momentarily catching a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair, I knew Tanya was involved with whatever was going on. Shaking my head, all I could think was: 'Oh no'. If I was going to guess, I'd say she was the conspirator of this whole situation.

"He's too much of a gentleman to reject you so rudely. Because if he said no to a date, he'd have to tell you the real reason; you're a slut. And he wouldn't say that to any female. Even if it was the truth. Besides, you were the one to ask him, not the other way around." Bella replied somewhat calmly. What the hell were they arguing over that Bella was calm but Tanya wasn't?

"How dare you call me a slut! Just because you three are jealous of me doesn't mean you have to be bitches to everyone you see. I mean, I know you're, like, jealous people adore me and not you, my Eddie Bear loves me; not you, and that I'm just all around prettier than you three put together. But stop trying to act all innocent because no one's buying the act!" Okay, gross. She called me Eddie Bear, I felt like I needed to puke.

"Aw, Eddie Bear, they're fighting over you. How sweet?" Emmett took this as an opportunity to quietly mock me. He was even making kissy faces and batting his eyelashes at me; trying to look a girl. Before I had a chance to reciprocate, Jasper had already smacked him upside the head. Good, hopefully that'll teach him.

"Yeah. Like, all of you are, like, horrible actors. So just give up the attempts of the sweetness look." Lauren was agreeing with all the things her leader was saying. And was just saying them again, only in a different way.

I moved forward to get closer to them; Jasper and Emmett were hot on my tail. Glancing over at Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, I could that a fight was about to start; judging by the looks on their faces. It was only a matter of time before it actually happened.

"Oh and stay away from the new guys. They're ours. Besides, they're, like, way too good for poseurs like you three, and they don't go for sluts like you. I mean, the only thing you guys can give them is, like, an STD." Jessica said as if it was the most important fact known to man.

I rolled my eyes, staring at her with a look of disbelief showed clearly on my face. Like we'd ever date one of them, let along sleep with them. If anyone would give us an STD, it would be Jessica, Lauren, or Tanya. Not Bella, Rosalie, or Alice.

"Besides, who'd want the watered-down version of us when they can obviously have the real deal?" Tanya had the facts all wrong. If there was a watered down version of these three beauties, it would be Tanya and her minions, not the other way around.

What happened next was a blink and you miss it kind of situation. One second Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren were standing with their arms crossed over their chests with smirks planted on their faces, and the next a pissed off blonde, beauty, and pixie were lunging themselves at the smirking girls.

Deciding in that millisecond that I had before the six cheerleaders were in a full out brawl, I reached forward and looped my arms around Bella's to hold her against my chest. Emmett and Jasper, having the same thought process as I had, did the same thing with the other two girls. Emmett held back Rosalie, and Jasper held Alice back as well. Every last one of them were struggling to break free.

"LET ME GO!" All three yelled at the same time, still fighting our grips. If this was under different circumstances, I would have laughed. Jasper had Alice's feet off the ground because he was at least a foot taller and if she was dangling in the air, the pixie wouldn't be able to take off at a moment of weakness. Emmett was in the same position with Rosalie.

Finally giving up with the struggling, Bella relaxed against my chest and just let me hold her. It may be a trick for me to let her go so she could attempt to break free then attack them again. I loosened up my grip, but only a little. Just so I didn't hurt her. Surprisingly, it was peaceful to just stand here like this.

Focusing on something besides the gorgeous girl in my arms, I directed my attention to the other three girls on the opposite side of the circle. Each and every one of them were red with anger. Tanya, though, was the only one to speak. "Eddie babe, put her down and come over here. If you hold onto her any longer, you'll get some kind of disease." She spoke in a sickly sweet voice. Lauren was staring at Emmett and Jessica was watching Jasper, both of them nodding in agreement to Tanya's request. Tanya and them then turned their attention to the girl in all three of our arms, glaring harshly. It mustn't have affected the women in our arms because they merely shrugged.

I could tell that by my first day of school Tanya had already set her eyes on me, and she had made sure that I knew it too. I only knew the chick for about a week, and I already figured out she was cunning and arrogant.

She evidently believed that the people around her should worship the ground she walks on and give her whatever she wants when she wants it, just like Jessica and Lauren do. But I wasn't going to give into her every demand.

"No. I'm not going to listen to your commands. If you want someone so follow your every request, get a dog. Actually don't. You wouldn't want to make even a dog miserable like everyone else in your life." I practically growled out at her. I couldn't help it, this girl was pissing me off and was being a bitch to my poor Bella. I knew that Jasper and Emmett felt the same about Alice and Rose as I did about them harming the girls in any way at all.

The look of shock and hurt on her face was priceless. Not even bothering to say anything else, she Jessica, and Lauren pushed their ways through the crowd of people. It seems they didn't want to be publicly humiliated anymore.

Seeing as there wasn't going to be a fight of any sort anymore, the basketball players and cheerleaders went back to their prior activities, gossiping about what just happened.

"Uh, you can let us go now." Bella said then shifted in my arms and I instinctively tightened them around her slim body.

"Yeah, I promise not to follow after them to get what they have coming to them." Alice spoke, trying to touch her feet on the ground. She couldn't, Jasper had her too high up.

"They're not worth the trouble. But there will be payback." Rosalie said with a devious smile on her face. Emmett saw her smirk and moved his head away from her a little bit, afraid. Only Rosalie would be able to make a huge body-builder looking guy tremble in fear.

Carefully, I set Bella back down on her feet. Immediately, I missed the warmth of her body against mine. Seconds later, Jasper and Emmett did the same with the girl in their arms.

"Thank you for stopping us. We may not have regretted beating their faces in, but if we get suspended for fighting, we would basically have to kiss college goodbye." Bella spoke, sincerity and concern laced in her voice.

"I'm done with practice today. Anymore drama and I'm going to flip out. Let's just tell the girls to leave, go change then head home." Alice said as they walked away, waving goodbye to us from over their shoulders.

With that said, I looked over at the court and saw it almost clear of basketball players. Like the cheerleaders' practice, ours must be over too. That's a good thing though. I just want to home and relax with my two best friends.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

As I was waiting for Alice and Rose to finish up in the locker room, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander back to the feeling of being in Edward's arms. It was so relaxing, suffocating, and overwhelming all at the same time.

Relaxing because being held against his toned chest was just like my own personal heaven; it felt like I belonged there. Suffocating because I had to keep reminding myself to breathe because his scent was driving me crazy it was so good. Overwhelming because I could tell I was already falling for him, hard.

My thoughts were interrupted by the chatter of Alice and Rosalie. Even after a practice from hell like the one we just had, they would always find something else to talk about. And as always, they looked like goddesses.

Alice was wearing a white and black plaid halter dress with a pair of black, skin tight jeans underneath, and red velvet heels with a red bow that had a black strip by the edge on the peep opening of the shoe at the front. Black and silver bangle bracelets adored her wrists while her necklace was a brass knuckle on a silver chain. Her short black hair was spiked to perfection with a pair of sunglasses sitting on the top of her head, ready to be worn and take over most her face. To complete her look was red eyeliner, clear lip gloss, dark gray eyeshadow, and a red, white, and black plaid tote bag.

Rosalie looked different than usual. Everything she was wearing was dark colored. From her heels to her sunglasses. A dark navy blue ruffled camisole with a black bow tied around the waist and almost black skinny jeans that were ripped would make anyone look dark and depressing, but not Rosalie. Her peep toe pumps were the same color as her shirt, showing off her pedicured toes. Black eyeliner, a vampire teeth necklace, an all black charm bracelet, and black chain Chanel bag didn't do anything to make her look goth, just more beautiful. The dark colors really showed off her cream colored skin and golden blonde hair.

My outfit was the same colors as both of theirs. Everything was either red or black. But my shoes did consist mostly of white. They were graffiti platforms with solid red heels. My pants were basically straight jeans that were black. My camisole was mostly red with pinstripes of black going diagonally. Sunglasses were solid red, my necklace was on a thin silver chain with a charm saying: XO, and sparkly silver hoops hung from my ears. With black eyeliner, white eyeshadow, and a Leather-Trimmed Top Handle Bag from Juicy Couture to complete my look, I had to admit, I look good.

"Ready to go, Bells?" Alice asked, she too now seemed slightly distracted.

"Yeah. Actually you guys want to go out to dinner some place? I'm starving." My response got Alice jumping for joy and Rosalie smiling. She was only smiling because going out to dinner means people. People mean more attention on her and her unlimited beauty.

"Let's head to Port Angeles for some Italian?" Just as Alice finished her question, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were coming out of the guys' locker room. Emmett, who must have super human hearing, snapped his head in our direction so fast that I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Ooh! I hear talk about food. Is this place in Port Angeles any good? And how far away is it from here?" He ran over to us when he finished his sentence and looked at Alice, expecting answers.

"Emmett! Get back here man! You can't just go and invite yourself in on other people's dinner plans. I'm sorry about him. The only thing he thinks about is food, sports, food, girls, and more food." Jasper apologized, looking right at Alice smiling. He then looked over at me and Rose, probably as an after thought to not look so obvious about his crush on my pixie friend.

"No, its okay. If you'd like to, you can join us. Besides, he can eat the food that me and the girls don't eat." Alice said. She was staring at Jasper.

"No wasting of food and Emmett's happy. I guess this is a win-win situation. Okay, we'll go. Right, Emmett?" Edward teased. Emmett's face lit up like a kid's in a candy store. I guess that saying almost applied to now. The only difference was we weren't going to a candy store. And was a very muscular child.

"Okay, let's go, I'm starving. I'll leave first and you can just follow me out from the parking lot. You guys have the electric blue Mustang, right?" Alice asked.

"Nah, we have Jasper's silver Corvette. He'll just make sure to follow the yellow Porsche. Right, Jazz?" Emmett was still in his own happy world, probably thinking of food, so Edward was speaking. Jasper merely nodded. After he stared at Alice for a few more seconds, he then grabbed Emmett's ear and drug him out to the parking lot.

"Ow! Jasper! Let go! You're hurting me!" Emmett whined like a kid. Jasper let go so he could walk along side Alice, neither speaking. Edward was walking beside me and Emmett was now with Rosalie.

"You look pretty, Bella." Edward complimented me. I blushed and said thank you.

"Come on, let's go! I want to eat! Move it, move it, move it." Alice must be out of her love gazing mode because now she was back in her usual hyper mode. And was also acting like a drill sargent.

Rosalie strode over to the yellow vehicle and got in the passenger seat. I went to the driver's side, got in the driver's seat, and wiggled my way to the back seat through the space between the front seats.

"Bella! Get your ass out of my face!" Rose commanded. God, what was with everyone yelling at me today. I don't know what it is, but I'm sick of it. I stuck my butt in front of her face and wiggled it, laughing.

"Children, stop!" Alice screamed, pushed me into the back seat and started the car. For the next hour, the tiny car was speeding down the highway, giggling and messing with one another. If you saw us now, you'd think that earlier today never happened, and for us, at the moment, it didn't.

* * *

****

**Like always, outfits are on my profile. The song is also in a playlist that is on my profile with a link to click on.  
**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.  
Please review. even if its short, I appreciate every single one. They motivate me to write.  
Thanks. XD

-Flexy


	8. The Dinner Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Note at the bottom. Please read when you're done with this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant after thirty minutes of driving. The drive should have lasted about fifty minutes, but with the way Alice was driving, it didn't take as long. If Alice didn't always drive like this, I would have thought she was trying to impress Jasper or something by driving fast.

Quickly exiting the yellow Porsche, I turned around to speak to Rosalie when I saw she was heading over towards Emmett. Alice was the same with Jasper. I rolled my eyes at my best friends before slowly walking over to Edward.

"Hey, did you guys have any trouble keeping up with Alice's reckless driving?" I asked while looking around at anything but into his eyes. If I looked in them for even the slightest moment, I knew I'd get sucked in even further. And I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

I was still pretty cautious around Edward. I don't know what it was, but I felt the need to keep him at a distance from my heart. Maybe it was because I fell for him so quickly. But for whatever reason, my instincts still told me to keep a wall up to guard myself.

He smiled his gorgeous crooked grin and I couldn't help but smile back. "Nah. Her speed seemed about normal for us, we like to speed too. But I can't say I'm surprised by her. With everything I've seen of her, she likes to take things to a whole new level. Plus sitting in a congested space too long will be too much for her. No way to get her energy out properly."

I laughed at how dead on he was about Alice. "You're exactly right. I always think she don't have the patience to wait to get somewhere according to regular scheduled standards. She'd probably explode from all the pent up energy that wasn't used. I feel bad for the poor soul that marries her." I said and he chuckled.

"BELLA!" Someone screeched from somewhere in the parking lot and I jumped in surprise at the sudden, loud noise. Alice.

"Yes, Ally?" I called back innocently.

"Stop talking about me! Don't think that I can't hear everything you're saying, missy." Turns out, Alice was right behind Edward and me the whole time we were talking. Uh-oh, we've been caught. The pixie is probably going to find a way to get back at me, and soon. Who am I kidding? She's definitely going to get revenge on me.

Beside me, I could hear Edward chuckling. I snapped my focus to him and glared. This shut him up almost immediately.

"You think that this is funny?" Trying to be Mr. Innocent, he shook his head and flashed me a charming smile. I could feel my anger fading away, but I knew I had to stand my ground. So turning away from him completely, I continued the short walk into the restaurant, ignoring Edward completely.

"Ah, Bella. Come on, please don't be like this." He pleaded like I was about to take his favorite toy airplane. 'Guys' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Hello guys, table for three?" the hostess greeted us as we walked through the door; only looking at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. This girl was practically a Hannah Montana look-a-like with her long, brown and blond straight hair and almond-shaped aqua eyes. She appeared to be about eighteen or nineteen. Her name tag read 'Kelly'.

It was pretty obvious Kelly was undressing the guys with her eyes. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Rose and Alice had the same reaction. What was with everyone being so rude and gawking constantly? I know the guys were good looking, but that doesn't mean people have to stare.

"No, there's six of us. Stop staring and learn how to count." Rosalie snapped.

Kelly, reluctantly, tore her eyes off her eye candy to look Alice, Rose, and me. We were all standing with our arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Pretending to act tough, Kelly rolled her eyes and grabbed the menus from underneath the stand.

After directing us to our table in the corner of the restaurant, in the perfect line of sight from her podium, she left the six of us telling us our server will be right with us.

With Alice and Rosalie already seated across from the guy of their desire, I had decided to sit across from Edward at the table. Plus it was the only place left to sit, besides on the floor.

It was surprisingly quiet since we were all picking what to eat. Emmett must be in heaven with all the choices he had to pick from. His eyes were filled with joy and he was practically bouncing up and down like Alice does. Just as Emmett opened his mouth to speak, the sound of plates crashing to the floor and angry Italian words interrupted him.

In that moment, the server walked up to the table. The girls were on the side of the table where he saw as soon as it came into view. He came to a sudden stop, just staring at us with his mouth dropped open. You'd think he's never seen a hot girl in his life judging by his expression. The waiter snapped out of his trance and remembered to introduced himself when Emmett cleared his throat obnoxiously."Hello, I'm Evan and I'll be taking your order. What can I get for you ladies to drink?"

He was cute, in a little kid kind of way. Definitely not the guy who has all the chicks chasing after him. He had short, spiked black hair, dark brown eyes, and a slightly chubby face. He looked to be just sixteen years old and barely six foot tall.

"I'll have a diet coke." Rose, Alice, and I all said at the same time. After just one look at one another, all three of us burst out laughing. This was definitely not the first time this has happened. Evan was looking at us with a cheesy smile on his face.

This smile quickly turned to a frown when it was Jasper who cleared his throat this time, trying to get the server's attention off us. Reluctantly Evan asked, "And for you guys?"

"Oh just three cokes will do." Emmett said curtly.

"I'll be right out with your drinks." Before he left, Evan glanced at Rose, Alice, and I and winked in what he thought was a seductive way.

The minute he was out of sight, Emmett exploded. "I can't believe that guy! We could be on a triple date right now and he's flirting with you girls! Right in front of us! I mean, how dare he? Who does he think he is!"

Rosalie stopped him in the middle of his increasingly loud rant. The people in the few surrounding tables were staring at us, trying to understand what the commotion was.

"Emmett, stop. Don't make a scene! So what if he was flirting with us? Its not like we're actually on a date." Rosalie hissed at him.

"So? He doesn't know that. Did you see how he was basically plotting to find a way to get you three alone. That dude is a douche bag." Jasper and Edward nodded their heads in agreement to Emmett's comment.

"Chill out Emmett. Its not like he was all that attractive. He is like fly. Harmless, but annoying. Besides, its not like we can't take care of ourselves." Rose reasoned with him.

Emmett pouted like a kid that was just scolded but otherwise didn't say another word.

Moments later, Evan came rushing out of the kitchen towards our table with a tray of drinks. At the last second, he tripped over his own feet. The drinks flew up into the air and came crashing down all over him. The white shirt he was wearing was soaked with soda. His usually spiky hair was sticking flat against his head with liquid dripping from the ends of the strands.

He was laying on the ground for about a good two minutes. When Evan finally sat up, his chunky cheeks were flushed a deep red and he looked to be close to tears. His eyes drifted to where we were sitting. With just one glance over at us, Evan quickly stood up and raced out of the room, leaving his mess behind him completely forgotten.

Weirdly enough, the entire table was rumbling. It felt like an earthquake was taking place. Taking my eyes off the incident that just took place, I looked down at the dark oak table. It was trembling. My eyes drifted up to the opposite side of the table. All three guys were leaning against the flat surface, head faced down, consumed with laughter. They weren't even trying to contain their enjoyment of what just happened.

To my right and left, Alice and Rosalie were visibly stifling their giggles. They were doing a much better job at it than Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Even though they obviously weren't even trying to. Again, the attention of the restaurant was focused on our table.

Sure when the server tripped over and spilled all the drinks on him was kind of funny, it wasn't _that _funny. I know exactly how Evan felt. I may be a cheerleader, but I'm a pretty damn clumsy cheerleader. I know from experience how embarrassing it was to fall on your ass in front of hundreds of people.

The commotion at our table finally died down after five minutes where Emmett, Edward and Jasper were gasping for air from laughing so hard. I rolled my eyes from behind my menu at how childish and rude they were being.

"Are you guys done acting like a bunch of assholes?" I asked rhetorically without even looking up from my quest of searching for something good to eat.

"When did these drinks come? Last time I checked, they were soaked up all across the restaurant carpet." This question of Edward's sent the guys into another, but thankfully shorter, round of giggles.

Finally being fed up with their behavior, Alice snapped. "Stop right this instant! I've had enough of you three acting like asses. Either get it together or this dinner is over. Understand?"

Alice may be small, but when she's pissed off, you better watch your back. The girl is one damn scary pixie. Rosalie and I, unfortunately, learned this fact the hard way. We have the scars to prove it.

During their laughfest, a different waiter brought out our drinks and explained Evan had to leave early. A nice man who appeared to be in his mid-forties, Arthur, was going to be our new server. While being so caught up in their hysterics, none of the guys noticed the exchange.

* * *

Eventually, after the guys decided to grow up and everyone deciding on what to eat, we ordered. Thankfully, the awkwardness in the conversation didn't last long.

When we got our food, I decided it was time to bring up what I had been contemplating ever since school started back up. I wasn't sure if the girls were going to agree with my idea, but I hoped they would at least think about it.

"Hey Alice, Rose. I have a question for you." I paused to make sure I had their undivided attention off Emmett and Jasper and on me instead.

Both girls nodded, signaling for me to continue. Gathering up enough courage to speak, I took a deep breath; it was now or never.

"Okay. Now before you two freak out, let me explain." At this statement, both their eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Oh God, Bella. What did you do?" Alice was panicking and Rosalie was pissed of. Of course they would assume the worst of me.

"I didn't do anything. But I must say, thanks for having so much faith in me, guys. I love you too." I snapped sarcastically.

Both muttered quick apologies and waited silently for me to continue.

"Okay, as I was saying. I was wondering what you guys thought about moving in together. In one single house?" I proposed gently.

"Not to sound rude but why?" Rosalie questioned. She no longer looked angry, just utterly confused.

"This of it this way, we basically live together. Just we alternate between houses. And on the off occasion we are alone at our own house, we're in contact with each other in one way or another." I explain.

"This is true. But what's with the suddenness of this question? Its senior year, so it won't last long. Besides, like you said, we basically already live together" Alice said with confusion.

"I know. This will just make it more official. The only difference is that all of our clothes will be in the same place." I responded.

"Who's house?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking mine. It may not be the biggest of the three, but the garage and closets are bigger. Plus its closer to school. So what do you think?" I asked, my voice seeping with uncertainty.

Alice and Rosalie stared at each other, questioning what the other thought through the communication of their eyes.

"You don't have to decide now. Or never really. It was just an idea." I turned my attention to my food, just picking through it; no longer all that hungry. I wasn't eating it so much as destroying what was left of it into little tiny pieces. Everyone else was also done eating.

"Bella, listen-" Rosalie started but Arthur interrupted her. It didn't make a difference to me, I wasn't looking forward to whatever she had to say. It was probably to apologize for my idea sucking and they didn't even want to consider it.

"How was everyone's meal?" Arthur asked while searching for our check through the many white slips occupying his black apron's pouch. Everyone agreed that it was delicious and praised the cooks who made it; even if they weren't there to hear the compliments.

"Okay, so here's your bill. I'll take it whenever you are ready. Make sure to leave me a nice big tip; for dinner and the show." The old man winked before walking away with a smile on his kind face.

"Anyone not ready to go?" Edward asked, his eyes scanning the content of his wallet, searching for a credit card to use to pay for his dinner. Judging by all the plastic cards in his leather wallet, I'd say he has about ten different credit cards. And here I was thinking my five bank cards were too many.

All around the table, everyone shook their heads no. Alice went to grab for the check that was now in Jasper's hand to see what our portion of the cost was. We forgot to mention to split the bill into two checks. Just as Alice's tiny fingers grasped the little black book that contains the check, Jasper moved it out of her reach.

"Uh excuse me. What are you doing? I need to see that so I can pay." Alice spoke, again stretching to grab the object from his hand. Again he moved it from her reach.

"I can't let you pay for you own dinner. What kind of guy do you think I am?" Jasper asked with fake hurt in his expression. He wasn't trying to piss her off but I could tell he was unintentionally.

"The kind from this generation! The whole gentleman thing is for the 20th century! Get with the times!" She hissed at him. Her burst of anger was such a surprise to him that he jerked back in shock. Alice was glaring at him and he was completely rigid with surprise. While he was stiff, Rosalie snatched the from out of his hand and slipped in three twenties. It was enough to cover our food and drinks while providing Arthur with the nice big tip that he wanted.

Sensing the tension and staring contest, the kind man quietly approached our table, grabbed the bill, and hurried away quietly. Somewhere during Alice and Jasper's stare down, Emmett and Rosalie started their own little glaring contest. The only civilized ones at our table appeared to be Edward and me. Finally having enough of their behavior, I decided to put an end to it.

"Rosalie, Alice stop it! Why are you acting like this?" I exclaimed quietly as to not cause another scene.

"We didn't do anything. It was him." Alice said, pointing her finger at Jasper.

"I didn't do anything to offend you." Jasper responded with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah, what did he do?" I questioned.

"I can't believe you're taking his side over mine! I've been your best friend since you moved here in kindergarten. You're really going to chose a guy over me?!" She screeched at me.

"Alice, I don't understand why you're mad. All he did was attempt to pay for your dinner. What's so bad about that?" I knew I was pushing it, but she had to realize what she was doing.

"Oh." Alice breathed. She turned to Jasper with apologetic eyes.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Arthur approaching the table. He wore a reluctant expression.

"Um. I don't know how to say this. But there's been a problem. You're card's been rejected, Mr. Masen." Arthur said, glancing around the table hesitantly.

"Oh. Well that's no problem. Just let me get you another card." Edward answered while searching for another bank card. He then handed what looked to be a blue American Express card. Again, Arthur quietly disappeared from sight.

Moments later, he reappeared. This time he had a grim look on his face. It clashed with his kind eyes and smile I had seen on him the whole night. "I'm sorry, but this one didn't work either. Anything else you'd like to try?" he asked.

They repeated the process with three other cards. Each of them working as well as the others. Finally admitting defeat, Edward looked over at Jasper and Emmett with questioning eyes. Both shook their heads sadly.

"I don't have any cash on me and I'm almost positive my other cards won't work either. I don't know how to pay." He spoke. He was constantly running his hand through his already messy hair in complete frustration.

Wordlessly, I rummaged through my purse and reached across the table to Edward with my hand shut tight. He looked at me with confused eyes and I smiled sadly. "Open your hand."

Obligating my command he placed his hand on the table with his open palm facing up. After dropping three twenties into his hand, I withdrew my own hand to back under the tabletop. Staring down at the crumpled bills in his hand, I could tell he was going to argue.

I held up a hand and shook my head. "Please, just use it. You have to pay for your dinner somehow. Let me help." I whispered, afraid that if I spoke too loud, he would just reject the money.

"Thank you." He was also whispering. At that moment, we too had a staring contest. Except ours was not filled with death glares. Edward then passed the money on to Arthur who took it with a sad smile.

"Have a lovely rest of your evening. I'm sorry for all the inconvenience." Arthur apologized like it was his fault that all the bad situations happening were his fault. With a wave from Rose, Alice and me to Arthur, walked out of the restaurant, nobody speaking.

"Drive safely." All the guys said to us at the same time before getting into their car and peeling out of the parking lot.

The whole ride home was quiet and awkward as we sped along the highway. Alice stopped at each of our houses to drop us off. Tonight was the odd occasion that we didn't spend the night together. Only this time, we were staying up late talking on the phone or IMing one another.

Following my normal night routine, I changed into my pajamas and scrubbed off my make up; getting ready for bed. Hopping into my big comfortable bed, I tossed and turned for an hour before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**Hello to my readers. Sorry that this update took so long and completely sucked. I started school August 12th and I've been trying to balance my studies and my writing. I know this isn't as long as it usually is. I figured you'd rather have a short update now rather than a long one in about two weeks. **

**Anyway, review. When I get about eight reviews for this chapter, I'll put up the next one. Only I can't guarantee that it will be up as soon as I get the reviews. I'm still finishing it up. Please know that school comes first. Meaning, I won't be able to update as frequently. That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon this story because I won't. **

**Also, if you have any suggestions, comments, or just want to know something, review or PM. I'll try to answer whatever I can. If anyone wants to see what my characters look like or anything else having to do with the story, ask me. **

**Thank you. And _REVIEW!_ XD**

**-Flexybul**


	9. Long Overdue Author's Note

Hi everyone.

I know you all thought this was another chapter but I'm sorry: it's just an annoying Author's Note. This A/N is way over due but I thought I'd just give all of you, my lovely readers, a quick update on how this story is going. So I'll just get on with it. :)

I'm so so so so sorry that haven't updated in forever but I have been so busy with life. My brother just recently went to college and I've been having trouble adjusting. School has been stressful and with my Honors classes, I don't have the time to keep up with school while still having a somewhat normal social life. And to add onto all that, I've been having some writer's block again. So if anyone has any ideas, feel free to share them; I'll appreciate any help.

The semester is ending this Friday. The teachers are going to be cramming us with finals until the very end so I'm going to busy. Studying is practically going to be mandatory as I have no desire to fail my first semester of freshman year. That'd so piss my parents off. With the semester ending, I have a three week winter break. During that time, I'm hoping to update twice, maybe three times. I have the next chapter kind of typed out but I don't want to post a half-ass chapter; you guys deserve the best I can give.

Also, I've been giving this a lot of thought and I am considering getting a beta for this story. I figured it'd make the writing process faster because then I wouldn't be the one to check it for errors and stuff. This way I only have to write; so updates will most likely be faster. If anyone is interested in betaing for this story, PM me and let me know. I'd appreciate your help.

I have also been thinking about starting up another story. It's been swirling in my mind for the past few months. If you guys want me to write it, I've worked out a schedule for updating to balance the two stories. This new story is going to be an all human and cannon couples. Here's the summary:

Bella, Rose, and Alice are newcomers to the Seattle Seahawks cheerleaders. There they meet gorgeous and talented Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, three guys notoriously known for their playboy ways. But is there more to them than meets the eye or are they exactly what everyone has them pinned to be? What happens when they unexpectedly take an interest in these three girls and appear to be giving up on their playboy ways? Are the sudden change of ways pure or is it all just for show to add these beauties to a long list of lays? Only time will tell as the girls deal with the pressure of be thrusted in the spotlight of being Sea Gals on top of everything else.

If you guys want me to write it, I'll have a trailer, like the one this story has, out by next Sunday, maybe Monday.

Okay I think that's all. Until next time, thank you and Happy Holidays! :D

-Flexy 3


	10. Girls Do What They Want

**OH MY DAMN! Ha no, this isn't a figment of your imagination or your eyes playing tricks on you, it's a chapter! (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and the additional characters. _Damn, if only._**

* * *

It was weird, the next morning I woke up to something that I haven't experienced since junior high. I woke up alone in my own home.

Since Rose, Alice and I started our freshman year, we had always spent the night together. No matter whose house we were at, we were together. If it weren't for our completely different personalities and looks, I think people would have thought we were triplets or something. We spent _that_ much time together.

With that depressing thought lingering in my mind, I waited for my eyes to adjust to the lighting before standing up to get ready for the day.

After showering and wrapping a fluffy white towel around myself, I walked to my huge closet to pick out my clothes for the day. Unable to function without some sort of noise, I pressed play on my iPod and waited as the sound of Girls Do What They Want by The Maine floated through my empty house.

Grabbing a pair of destroyed skinny jeans, purple halter-like top, and a black pinstripe fedora hat, I got dressed and danced around the room to the music, in a better mood. With jewelry and sunglasses in place and make-up finished, I walked downstairs to get an energy bar and my keys.

"Oh I'm sure she'll understand. Isabella's a big girl now, she doesn't need us." I heard someone say. They sounded a lot like my mother but that was impossible. My mother was in Europe with my father. Tip-toeing into the spacious living, I saw it was in fact my parents. What were they doing here?

"Renee, Charlie, what are you guys doing here?" I asked timidly. Ugh, I don't know what's with me. I mean, they're in what is basically my house. So why am I so hesitant all of a sudden? Careful not to show any vulnerability, I quickly stand straighter and harden my facade.

"Hello to you too, Isabella. We're doing good, thanks for asking," Renee replied snappily to show she wasn't pleased with not being showered in adoration the moment I walked through the door and saw her. I rolled my eyes before lifting an eyebrow at her to show I was still expecting an answer to my question.

Making a point to be over dramatic, as she always does, my mother breathed out heavily to once again show her annoyance for me. I honestly don't care if she's annoyed by me, the feeling is obviously mutual. Not one to put up with bitchiness from the woman I call my mother, we wordlessly begin a staring contest. I let up when I realized the stupidity of the situation and turned to Charlie, hoping to get answers.

"So, what do I owe for the pleasant surprise?" I ask with sarcasm dripping from my voice. Renee discretely snorts in displeasure. 'Wow, very lady like,' I thought. I couldn't help but roll my eyes again at her.

"Well, we were passing through town and decided to stop in to say hello," Charlie replied as if we were old high school acquaintances rather than daughter and mother/father. I guess in a way, I was just an acquaintance to them. I mean, I rarely see them; maybe three times out of the year they drop by for a short visit.

"Oh, that's nice of you," I said.

"Also, we have big news for you!" Renee exclaimed excitedly. My father shot her a warning glare before turning back to me with a fake grin.

"What's going on?" I ask lazily as I rummage through my bag as a form of something to do.

"Well you see-" Charlie started before getting interrupted.

"We, your father and I, are moving Europe. Permanently. It will really help the business," she says proudly. Of course it had something to do with the business. It was always the business this, the business that. I'm actually surprised this hasn't happened earlier.

"Oh, that's cool. Well, have fun in Europe," I respond, trying to sound as optimistic as possible.

They simply just nodded and stared at each other as if they were having an awkward conversation through their eyes.

"Well, I've got to go, school and all," I said, trying to leave as soon as possible to get away from the people I'm supposed to call my parents.

"Hold on, young lady!" My mother exclaimed with an expectant expression as I turned back around to face them.

"Yes?" I ask with as much patience as I can muster up.

"We're trusting you with this house. If it was up to me, you'd be coming with us. But your father thinks you should finish high school with your friends," Renee says, imitating Charlie's voice for the last part of the last sentence.

"Yes of course, mother. I've lived here for the past four years on my own in this house without burning it down or anything. I think I can handle it," I exasperatedly tell her, "Anything else?"

"No, you may go," she dismisses me with the wave of a hand as she examines her nails carefully.

Not needing to be told twice, I rush out of there to my precious Ferrari to head off to torturous school. Actually, never mind that thought. Anywhere is better than the house with _those people_.

* * *

Pulling into the spot that had been marked as mine by some unspoken law, I can't help but notice the cars on either side of me: a yellow Porsche and dark green Camaro. Alice and Rosalie.

I sighed before twisting around in my seat to grab my stuff before heading off to my locker before first hour.

I had gotten as far as the double doors of the history building when I apparently caught someone's attention.

"Hey Bella, looking sexy in that shirt. I'm sure you'd look even sexier out of it." James said in what I could only guess was considered to be a seductive voice as he was breathing down the back of my neck.

"I guess you're right. If only I could find the right guy to take it off for me. When you find someone, let me know," I said saucily and watched with amusement as his confident smirk slipped of his face.

Not waiting for his slow brain to think of a comeback, I walked off not interested in what he had to say. The ten minute bell rang just as I arrived at my locker. Expertly spinning my lock combination without so much as a second thought to it, I threw open the metal door to reveal the many pictures of Alice, Rose and I that decorated the inside.

A small smile formed on my face as I stared at the photos full of us goofing off. One in particular stood out, it was one of the more recent ones. It was taken at the mall one day we went shopping for dresses. We had no reason for a new dress, we just thought it'd be fun to randomly try on expensive dresses. And it was. Well, it was until the store manager kicked us out for 'messing around' and 'terrorizing the other customers'.

After getting the books I would need up until lunch, I slammed the locker closed and headed off in the direction of my history class. It was odd, people were staring at me most then usual. I shrugged it off thinking nothing of it as I continued my journey down the cluttered hallway.

Arriving to class just moments before the final bell rang, I got the opportunity to see the last remaining students rush into the room in fear of being late. One of the last students to hurry in caught my attention. It was Emma Ulrich. I wasn't surprised to see her; she, unlike many of the other cheerleaders, was actually smart.

I could tell she had dressed according to her shoes. She honestly looked like a spokes person for the England flag. I smiled at her cute outfit and could tell she had a unique style that just enhanced her beauty.

I waved her over to come sit with me. I was one of the only one's without a partner at the moment. Plus, I wanted to get to know my fellow cheerleader and the girl that has one of my best guy friends all tongue tied.

"Hey, Emma. Oh, my God! I didn't know you were smart too," I exclaimed jokingly. She laughed realizing that I was simply poking fun at her.

"Haha, you're so funny, Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't know being a ditzy blond was a requirement for being on the squad," Emma joked with a pout on her pretty face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret," I whispered as if it were a piece top-secret information. We both giggled just as Mr. Parker walked in and started the class lecture.

Throughout class I learned a lot about my new friend. I now knew why Trevor was so enchanted by Emma. Not only was she gorgeous with her grayish blue eyes and long black hair, she was witty and genuinely nice. It was obvious now that she would fit in perfectly with Alice, Rose and me.

We were currently whispering about the stupidity of yesterday's practice with the three stooges when I accidentally forgot we were in a classroom full of students being taught about educational stuff. I was laughing out so loud that everyone turned to glance at us. We both blushed a deep red causing everyone to giggle. One person even called us the _Blushing Duo. _Emma and I had been glared at by Mr. Parker for the rest for laughing so loud.

"Miss Swan, Miss Ulrich, come here for a moment would you?" Mr. Parker asked as we tried to sneak by him in hopes of getting out the door before he noticed us.

"Actually, you see we can't because-" I was cut off by the teacher's mild glare at me.

"That was a rhetorical question; there was no room for discussion," he answered.

"Oh," I whispered feeling my cheeks start to heat up at my attempt to leave without getting in trouble.

Mr. Parker glared at us, making us both cautiously take a step back. Out of nowhere, his face broke out into a face-splitting grin. Upon reflex and fright, we simultaneously took another step back. He chuckled lowly at us before beckoning us towards his desks.

"Don't fear me, ladies. I had to keep up my meanness factor somehow. I didn't mean to frighten you," he chuckled again while taking a seat in his chair.

"So, care to tell me what was just _so _funny that you had to interrupt my world-class lecture?" he asked looking up at us with interest.

"Uh, I don't think it would be anything of interest to you. It's just teenage girl drama," Emma replied shyly.

Mr. Parker looked at us skeptically before sighing. "Okay, I'll let this slide. Just this once though. If it happens again, both of you will be given detention. Understand?"

Both of us nodded our heads quickly, happy to be not getting in trouble. "Thank you, Mr. Parker!" Emma and I exclaimed but soon scampered out of the room to get to second hour on time.

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. It was weird. Even though Rose and Alice are in the same English class as me, none of us spoke a word to one another; it was awkward.

At lunch, I sat with Emma and Trevor. At the moment, I was trying to play matchmaker. I don't know if it was working but they did seem to be getting along. To an outsider they looked like they were constantly poking fun at one another but I can tell they were flirting. It was adorable to watch.

Just as the lunch bell was about to ring, a runner from the office came into the lunch room in search of someone. It was a scrawny brown-haired boy with black thick-rimmed glasses and he was holding bright green slips of paper. Obviously spotting his target, he scurried over towards me before practically shoving the piece of paper into my hand.

Glancing down at the overly bright colored paper rectangle, I read the scrawled information. "Go to room 390 at the end of lunch," I read aloud quietly. Room 390 was the cheer coach's classroom. Why would she want to see me?

I must have had a confused expression because Trevor and Emma broke out of the flirty banter to ask me what was wrong. I simply shrugged because, like them, I didn't know what was going on.

When the shrill sound of the bell filled my ears, I waved goodbye to my friends and took off towards the room in question.

Once I reached room 390, I carefully open the door a little bit, unsure of what I'd see. I saw a flash of lush blond hair that could belong to only one person at this school and pushed the door the rest of the way open. In front of me were Alice, Rosalie and Coach.

Rose was in a red long sleeved blouse and black skinny jeans with red suede pumps adoring her feet. Alice's outfit, on the other hand, was black and white based with a white jean mini skirt and a ruffle-like spaghetti strap blouse. On her feet were white peep toe heels. Both looked beyond gorgeous.

"Hello, Bella. Please sit down so we can start this meeting," the coach said. I did as I was told then look to my two best friends for any signs of them knowing what was happening. Both silently shrugged then turned back to Coach waiting for her to inform us on what was going on.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Their synchronized screech made everyone; cheerleaders and the innocent bystanders of the basketball players, cringe in displeasure at the unwanted and unnatural noise. Rose, Alice and I just rolled our eyes at their melodramatic behavior to the news. But at the same time we resented Coach for making us tell the squad about _her _stupid new rule.

"That's so unfair! You have got to be shitting me!" Tanya whined obnoxiously. Again rolling her eyes, Rosalie decided to speak up.

"I never understood that phrase but no, I'm not _shitting _you," she replied, irritation evident in her voice. Of course Tanya just ignored it or was too dense to hear it and shut up, but either way she idiotically pressed on.

"Which one of you bitches came up with this rule? Because as soon as I figure it out, I'm going to Coach!" Her threat was practically empty. Soon she would beyond embarrassed when she realized that the one she was going to go tattle to was the one that thought of the rule.

"Sure go ahead and tattle on us, but if you think that she's going to throw us off the squad for 'ruining your life', you've got another thing coming to you. Because you know, Coach was the one who thought of this." I was smirking at her, just waiting for her to flip out even more.

Realization obviously hit her slow fake strawberry-blond brain as I saw her cheeks turning a crimson red. Everyone else apparently noticed her embarrassment as well as obnoxious giggles and laughing erupted from all over the gym.

The basketball team, who were originally practicing for their game Friday, had now stopped to watch the show that Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren created with their annoying loud voices. The fifteen male athletes had formed a protective circle around the girls and their undivided attention was on us cheerleaders in our game uniforms.

When I first started cheer as a freshman, my whole body would have been turned bright red from the amount of skin I was showing. But now, I didn't care. They could stare all they wanted because that's all they would ever get.

"Wow, and here I thought only Bella blushed that deep of a red," Alice whispered oh so quietly to Rosalie. She spoke so loud that I knew she meant for me to hear her comment. Well that and the giant smirk being thrown in my direction that was on her face that she wasn't even trying to hide. Jokingly, I flipped them the bird and smirked back. They just smiled and turned their attention back to the situation at hand.

"Well, uh, um, but-" Tanya's desperate stuttering was cut off by a booming voice. So caught up with the drama scene unfolding before my eyes, I must not have heard the grizzly-sized basketball player take a spot in the circle behind us.

"What's the big deal? It's just a simple rule." Emmett dumbly offered without knowing the full story. I knew he would think it was a huge deal when we finally tell him what the rule was. It would definitely effect the relationship with his precious Rosie. Well the relationship was practically nonexistent as of now but I knew that they wouldn't be able to deny their attraction very much longer.

"It's not just a simple rule because it effects about all the girls on the squad and the basketball team's guys," Alice told him gently. Emmett's face turned to a look of adorable confusion.

"What is it?" His question was innocent. Aw it was too bad his hopes were about to be crushed right in front of our eyes.

"Coach made a rule that the cheerleaders-" Emmett cut off Alice mid-sentence.

"Is she making you guys run with us?"

"No, we can't-" Again, she was interrupted.

"What, do you have to starve yourselves or something? Because I don't understand why she'd want to do that. Food is delicious and you girls are basically sticks," With that out of his mouth, I rolled my eyes and suppressed a giggle as I looked at Alice's face. Her expression just screamed impatience as she stared at him.

He then turned to Jasper and Edward and whispered to them about some girls on the squad that should maybe try cutting back on the candy bars. Edward and Jasper just rolled their eyes at him and smacked him upside the head at his comment. He whined at his two friends with a pout on his lips.

"No Emmett! Just listen to me-!" His interrupting seemed to be entertaining himself as he had recovered from the blows to the head and was as perky as ever.

"Ooh! I got it! Is it because-?"

"NO! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU IDIOT?!" I looked to Alice to see her as surprised as me at the outburst. Together our heads whipped to the side to see Rosalie red in the face with fury. Uh oh, now you've done it, Emmett.

"Sorry, Rosie." Emmett's mummered apology seemed sincere as he hung his head and shivered slightly in what I could assume was fright.

"Now, that the baboon has shut his damn mouth, I will continue. The rule is: cheerleaders can no longer date a basketball player. If we were to be caught holding hands, kissing, or on a one-on-one date with a basketball player at this school, both individuals will face immediate expulsion from the teams. No questions asked." As Rosalie finished, she looked upset for the first time since this new regulation was put in place. I guess she finally realized it was actually happening and what it would do to all our potential relationships with the three new guys in our lives.

Every guys' expressions in the gym went from momentarily confused to shock to despair. I felt bad for the four or so players that were dating one of the cheerleaders at this school. Most of them have been dating since long before the school year ended last year. They would have to break up or secretly date, praying not to get caught, to avoid being kicked off the teams.

"You're joking, right, Rose? You're just messing around with our heads for the game Friday. I know you are, you have to be!" Reality must have struck him because now he looked like a sad, lost little boy whose dreams just got crushed before his eyes.

"No, I wish I was," Rose replied with a sad smile on her face. Even Rosalie was too bummed to make a snide remark back to him about how dumb that statement was; it made next to no sense. Why would she want for them to loose a game? Rosalie was a co-captain of the squad that cheered for the team. They're always the most determined about their hopefully-undefeated-school winning their first game.

"But why the sudden rule? Is there a point to it?" Jasper spoke up for the first time.

"Apparently it is suppose to prevent the team from being distracted," Alice replied looking sadly at Jasper.

"I've got to say this is one of the stupidest rules ever!" Emmett exclaimed.

"It is. But with your coach retiring after this year, he wants to leave with an undefeated season. Or one as close to it as possible. It's in your interest in a way," I told him gently.

"We'll win without this stupid rule in place! It's not fair!" He exclaimed once again and all we could do was smile hopelessly at him.

* * *

**AH! SHE'S BACK!!! (: hi *waves cautiously***

**Okay, so I really hated this chapter. It seemed rushed, crappy and pretty short. I know, I come back from a hiatus that took _forever, _so this should have been amazing. But I'll be the first to tell you that it is far from it. I know, I am officially the worst author ever. Go ahead and tell me, I know I am. **

**Sooooo, maybe you can forgive me long enough to review this horrible chapter? Please? Even if it's to tell me this one completely blew, just tell me what you thought. I want to know what I need to improve on.**

**Outfits on my profile; Emma's outfit too even though it was not described. And the song mentioned is in my playlist on my profile as well. Go listen to the song, its ****_amazing! _If anyone wants to see pictures of Trevor and Emma, I have a website with them. Just ask me for it.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!**

**-Flexybul (: **


End file.
